Jongin and Kyungsoo
by SirenSpecies
Summary: UPDATE THIS NOVEMBER! [ch 3A : Rekindle II] [inspired by Radit dan Jani] Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan sejenis yang nekat hidup bersama meski mendapat banyak tentangan. Tanpa bekal uang yang cukup dan pekerjaan tetap, kehidupan yang keras harus mereka jalani. Terlebih adiksi Jongin menambah berat langkah keduanya. [Kaisoo/M]
1. Chapter 1 : Fraction

Life happens. Shit happens. And it happens a lot. To a lot of people. – Colleen Hoover

* * *

**Jongin and Kyungsoo**  
by : **SirenSpecies  
**Cover by SirenSpecies

God, Rest of Casts, Me

Mature

Alternative Universe | Romance | Angst | Real-life reflection | Endless obstacles | Forbidden love

5,4K words

a/n : Based on _Radit dan Jani_

Curse/Swear

Concealed sexual content

Violence/Crime deed

Drugs abuse

Withdrawal syndrome

* * *

©2014

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Fraction  
Warn! Mention of sexual members**

* * *

Di pertengahan oktober, angin berhembus cukup lembut dan membelai bagai kapas. Menunjukkan tanda bahwa musim gugur beranjak tak lama lagi, dan bersambung dengan musim dingin yang akan membuat Seoul menjadi salah satu kota terindah di dunia. Jalanan menuju pinggiran Seoul makin lenggang di kala sore. Pepohonan dan tebing menjadi pemandangan yang paling mudah digapai sepanjang perjalanan.

Nowon, salah satu distrik pinggiran Seoul dengan jumlah kepadatan penduduk cukup tinggi. Kisaran manusia bertaraf menegah keatas menempati posisi dominan—namun tak jarang pekerja pendapatan minimum juga mendiami beberapa area. Harga sewa standar dengan fasilitas 'cukupan' menjadi satu alasan yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan.

Mencari tempat tinggal merupakan kebutuhan yang sulit dipenuhi bila hidup di metropolitan, maka pinggiran merupakan jalan keluar terbaik untuk lepas dari jerat ekonomi yang membelit, namun tetap dapat merasakan perlakuan khusus dari pemerintah Ibukota. Apartemen, lapak, toko ditawarkan dengan harga rendah, tentu hal itu tak lepas untuk menarik minat masyarakat kebawah. Kekurangan membatasi segalanya.

"Jongin, kau membawaku kemana?"

"Nikmati perjalanannya saja, sayang. Tidurlah, maka kau akan membunuh waktu yang tersisa."

Lengannya bersedekap di depan dada, "Pantatku rasanya panas harus duduk berjam-jam dan kau masih bersikeras tidak memberitahuku soal tempat yang akan kita datangi."

Pemuda di balik kursi kemudi menoleh lantas tersenyum saat satu tangannya berhasil menggapai kepala pemuda di sebelahnya, mengelus-elusnya. "Pindahlah kebelakang jika kau lelah."

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah area halaman pemukiman. Kyungsoo sudah terjaga sejak setengah jam lalu sebelum kembali duduk di kursi penumpang. Jongin membukakan pintu untuknya dan melarang Kyungsoo membuka mata. Saat mereka berjalan kaki, Kyungsoo terus mengoceh karna penglihatannya dibatasi. Sesekali ia tersandung kerikil dan Jongin menertawakannya sambil tetap menutupi kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Satu, dua…, tiga!"

Kyungsoo mengerjab pelan di depan sebuah pintu mahoni berwarna cokelat yang dipernis lembut. Ia menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Selamat datang di rumah masa depan kita!" Jongin mengecup pipinya singkat lalu tertawa geli. "Aku tau ini sederhana, tapi butuh negosiasi yang panjang untuk bisa memiliki rumah ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mengamati bentuk serambi yang memanjang dengan dua buah kursi di ujung. Tepat di sebelah rumah terdapat satu pohon besar yang sedia melindungi dari silauan cahaya matahari. Sederhana…, namun sempurna!

"Apa kau sungguh menyewakan rumah ini untukku?" Kyungsoo menoleh. Kelihatan masih ragu meski akan sangat mengejutkan jika Jongin menjawab 'iya'. Dan yang diberikan Jongin adalah anggukan mantap.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo menghambur pada tubuh tinggi yang terkekeh berkat kelakuannya. Satu tangan Jongin menyinggung tubuh mereka dan yang lain menelusup rambutnya agar lebih dekat untuk ia dekap. Kecupan lembut mendarat di kepalanya berulang kali.

Mereka memutuskan mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi dan memasukkannya secara kolektif ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo kembali terhempas dari alam sadar begitu melihat isi ruang utama. Namun hal itu segera berakhir ketika Jongin menemukannya tersenyum takjub dengan rahang terjuntai. Ia menutup pintu di balik punggung.

"Masih ada banyak waktu bagimu untuk mengagumi ruangan ini. Sekarang aku ingin menunjukkan tempat dimana kita akan menghabiskan malam kita," Jongin menggenggam pinggang Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya sebelum ia sempat menolak. Koper di tangannya terjatuh karna Jongin begitu bersemangat.

Klek.

Satu ranjang besar, sebuah nightstand, dua buah almari yang tak begitu tinggi dan sebuah meja kerja sederhana beserta kursi memenuhi sudut kamar di situ. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasa takjub hingga tak menguasai dirinya selama beberapa waktu. Jongin benar-benar mencintainya dan ini adalah salah satu cara bagaimana ia membuktikannya. Pilihan mereka memang tepat, melarikan diri dari orang tua dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Bersama-sama dengan orang yang dicintai. Mereka yang tak mengerti hanya akan menilai dengan sebelah mata. Terus mendesak bahwa hubungan sejenis itu takkan berakhir lama dan berujung dengan ketidakpastian statusnya. Bahwa homoseksual pada akhirnya tak akan diterima dalam substansi masyarakat. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus menikahi kaum Hawa dan menafkahi anak-anak mereka.

Jongin tidak mau, Kyungsoo apalagi. Mereka berbagi perasaan dan membuat komitmen untuk saling menyayangi, membutuhkan dan bertahan pada sesuatu yang telah menanti di depan. Karna mereka yakin hubungan mereka tidaklah salah, hubungan mereka hanya sedikit berbeda.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin berbisik lembut di ceruknya.

"Hm?"

"Aku penasaran jika ranjang ini meminta kita untuk mengujinya." Jongin membalik bahunya lalu mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tersandung ujung ranjang. Mereka jatuh terjerembab dengan Jongin menguasai tubuhnya. Tangan Jongin menahan pergelangan Kyungsoo di atas kepala ketika menghadiahkan ciuman beringas yang mendadak memenuhi bibir Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya ada banyak cinta dan keringat yang mereka bagi. Suara derit ranjang yang bergoyang berpadu dengan desahan dan erangan kecil di sela-sela nafas keduanya.

Setelah ini, hidup mereka tak akan sama lagi.

.

.

.

Seperti keluarga pada umumnya yang tak menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu anggotanya mengalami penyimpangan, keluarga Kyungsoo adalah satu dari mereka dengan keluhan yang sama. Bagi mereka, Kim Jongin adalah pelaku nomor satu penyebab putranya suka membangkang, hidup selebor dan memperparah kelainan orientasi seksualnya.

Mereka selalu meneriakkan keburukkan Jongin di depan Kyungsoo. Menyadarkannya bahwa lubang kelam akan datang suatu saat untuk melahap masa depannya bila tak segera dihentikan. Kyungsoo memiliki banyak pilihan namun Jongin hanyalah pilihannya. Mereka menyalahkan Kyungsoo hanya untuk berdalih atas dasar cinta, cinta, dan cinta. Mereka menyalahkan Kyungsoo karna cintanya untuk Jongin, menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas jalan hidup yang diambilnya.

Ia melepaskan semuanya.

Jongin di sana ketika semua orang menjauh. Jongin membantunya bangkit di saat banyak yang menginginkannya jatuh. Jongin adalah alasan Kyungsoo bertahan di atas perasaan yang keluarganya anggap kelainan. Hanya Jongin yang memahami bahwa Kyungsoo normal.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo bergumam di selanya menghirup banyak udara. Menetralkan rasa panas yang masih merambat di wajah keduanya berkat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Jongin merentangkan tangan supaya Kyungsoo dapat bersandar di lengannya dan menciumi keningnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka. "Kita akan terus hidup seperti ini kan?—maksudku, aku hanya ingin tahu jika kau tak akan meninggalkanku."

"Tentu." Satu kecupan mendarat di hidung. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan jika aku ingin menikah lari?"

Jongin menggerakkan bahunya ketika menerawang. "Entahlah, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Tapi jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ia membalas tatapan sayu Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat. Tersirat keraguan meski menutupinya dengan senyum.

"Kita tidak butuh perspektif mayoritas. Kau meragukan hal itu?"

"Aku," Jongin merasa ditebak. "Kurang lebih. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini denganmu, tak ada kesempatan untuk mundur kan? Kita akan menikah suatu saat nanti, percayalah. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Jongin mengeratkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo diam selagi memandangi langit-langit kamar. Jongin mencintainya dan ia tahu itu. Membuat keputusan memang mudah, namun di belakang itu ada banyak tanggung jawab dan segala permasalahan rumah tangga yang harus dihadapi. Termasuk bertahan dari opini miring tentang hubungan terlarang.

"Mau mandi?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk memecahkan keheningan. Jongin menggeleng sembari beranjak duduk. Ia melangkah keluar kamar tanpa sehelai benang dan kembali bersama dua puntung rokok utuh. Salah satunya ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Mana pemantiknya?" Kyungsoo bersandar pada kabin. Masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jongin menghisap rokoknya, membagi api dari bibir ke bibir. Kyungsoo membiarkan asapnya membumbung tinggi seolah ia begitu menikmati waktu santainya berdua. Jongin menepuk bahunya meminta Kyungsoo supaya bersandar dan ia melakukannya.

.

.

.

Meski tak memiliki bukti ikatan secara resmi, Jongin masih harus bertanggung jawab atas hidup mereka. Kebutuhan tak datang dengan sendirinya seperti ketika hidup bersama seorang wanita dan pria yang saling mengikat—orang tua atau semacamnya. Kyungsoo kadang menjadi penyanyi lepas di Cafe-Cafe pelosok kota dan Jongin merupakan penari di sebuah bar bersama kelompoknya semenjak kuliah. Mereka saling membahu untuk menunjang kebutuhan hidup bersama.

"Jangan genit pada orang lain. Jangan pulang larut dan berhati-hatilah di jalan. Aku sampai di rumah melebihi jam biasa." Jongin memesan walau terdengar cuek. Kekesalannya muncul jika melihat Kyungsoo tertawa akan dirinya—atau sikapnya.

"Apa yang patut ditertawakan?"

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Kau terdengar seperti orang yang takut dicampakkan."

"Memang begitu."

"Ohh, nada itu. Apa kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghukumku sepulang nanti?" Kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, menggelitik Jongin dengan rayuan maut.

Jongin menyeringai sekilas, "Jadilah murahan hanya di hadapanku, tidak laki-laki lain."

Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya sebentar sebelum keluar dari tumpangan mobil Jongin. Tepat di hadapannya adalah Cafe dimana Kyungsoo akan mengais tunjangan kehidupan.

"Sampai bertemu di rumah, tuan Jongin."

.

.

.

"Oh, apa seseorang perlu memastikan beberapa hal agar kau tidak selalu ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Sehun mematikan speaker yang menyala begitu Jogin tiba dengan rambut tak teratur. Tatapannya nanar dan tubuhnya tak terlihat berkoordinasi dengan baik.

"Aku ingin menghisap, berikan aku beberapa. Tolong…" Jongin terduduk meringkuk di pojokan. Sambil meracau tentang bagaimana bajingan seperti Jongin haus di saat mereka belum latihan membuat Luhan, salah satu sejawatnya memberinya cuma-cuma. Tak ada yang tak tahu perilaku Jongin.

"Kita akan berada di bar sampai pukul tiga pagi. Empat jam menari dan sisanya minum-minum." Sehun tertawa sambil bertepuk dengan Yixing—bagian dari mereka berempat—lalu dengan Luhan.

"Ada yang punya putaw?"

"Tidakkah ilegal berbicara hal itu di saat kita hanya membahas pekerjaan? Berapa kali kukatakan supaya mengurangi kadar pemakaianmu. Kau bisa hilang kesadaran saat menari nanti." Yixing berceloteh seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang ia lakukan pada Jongin. Ini menggelikan. Belum apa-apa wajah Jongin memucat dan bibirnya sedikit mengering.

"Lupakan itu. Ayo latihan, jangan berikan apapun lagi pada Jongin atau ia akan muntah di lantai." Yixing berdiri bersama Luhan bersiap mengulang latihan selama lima belas menit terakhir. Jongin akhirnya mau bangkit setelah diimingi traktir minum oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau terus membawa mobilmu?" Luhan masuk ke bagian belakang mobil bersama Sehun. Yixing duduk di kursi penumpang. Jongin memasang sabuknya sebelum memutar setir menuju bar yang akan mereka sambangi.

"Begitulah. Tapi takkan lama."

"Mengapa?" Yixing mengalihkan wajahnya dari spion.

"Ayahku yang bejat terlilit hutang karna meniduri banyak wanita, tak lama lagi akan muncul debt collector untuk menyita mobil ini dan setelahnya, bang!—aku tak memiliki apa-apa lagi." Jongin menatap lurus pada jalanan di depan. Sesekali mengulum bibir bawahnya yang kembali kering.

"Ibu yang mengharapkan perceraian, Ayah bejat, Anak yang menyimpang, keluarga macam apa yang kulihat ini?" Kata Sehun terbahak. Luhan segera menghentikannya sebelum Jongin berhasil memukul kepalanya.

"Kudengar kau melarikan diri." Yixing beralih. Jongin melirik sekilas sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tinggal bersama Kyungsoo di Nowon sekarang."

"What an actual fucked-up."

Jongin menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

Bekerja sebagai penari di bar bukanlah hal yang sulit maupun mudah. Terkadang seseorang akan mempermalukan dengan meminta tarian yang ia inginkan atau jika ia wanita maka hanya akan ada dua pilihan; Dia akan memberikan tip karna menyukai tariannya atau dia memberikan tip dan bonus lainnya karna menginginkan foreplay atau one night stand.

Jongin terlanjur menyimpang untuk mengakui bahwa hal itu yang diidamkan seorang pria pada umumnya. Dia lebih memahami soal anal daripada vagina. Entah mengapa ada suatu hal tentang vagina yang tak ingin ia ketahui bagaimana cara kerjanya.

"Hai."

"Um, hai?"

Sapaan itu terlontar begitu saja ketika seorang wanita dengan balutan skinny jeans menatap nakal kearahnya, dua buah kancing teratasnya tak saling mengait sehingga kain half cup bra menjadi pemandangan erotis pertama Jongin malam ini. Ia duduk di samping Jongin yang tengah bersantai di counter. Satu hal yang Jongin benci dari tiga bedebah itu adalah kelenyapan mereka secara misterius dan bersamaan di saat Jongin butuh.

"Kau tidak menari lagi?"

"Kau mau aku menari?"

Wanita itu meraba bahu Jongin, semakin turun ke dadanya dan mengelus-elus daerah itu. Ia mengartikan senyuman Jongin sebagai kode bahwa mereka mungkin memerlukan sedikit pemanasan. Jongin berbisik di wajahnya. "Apa yang kudapatkan jika menurutimu?"

Dia terkikih manja dengan jari di antara giginya, "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta."

"Kau menarik." Jongin menajamkan sudut bibirnya. Tapi dadamu menarik kembali ucapanku. Tambahnya di dalam.

Jongin merupakan yang paling menonjol dalam hal menari. Sesekali ia melakukan single namun tak lama ia akan meraih bahu sang wanita sambil merapatkan tubuhnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat namun terkadang jauh ketika Jongin menarik ulur pandangannya. Wanita itu tak lantas tinggal diam, tangannya merambat pelan di pinggang Jongin. Dan ketika ia telah puas pada apa yang dilihatnya, tangan wanita itu menyelipkan sesuatu di saku Jongin sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya.

Gerakan Jongin tinggal menyisakan seringaian. Wangi parfum ikut memudar mengikuti kepergian wanita tadi. Selembaran uang tip beserta kartu nama tersisa di sana.

"Dia benar-benar tertarik padaku." Jongin menahan diri untuk tak bersiul kagum melihat jabatan yang tertera dalam kartu nama itu. Yang barusan menggodanya adalah seorang manager dari perusahaan yang mana cukup berpengaruh di industri Korea. Hal yang mengejutkan baginya adalah penampilannya dengan skinny jeans yang terlampau biasa untuk mencerminkan citra dirinya sebagai seseorang di posisi tinggi. Well, Semua kalangan bisa berbaur dalam satu malam di sini.

Sehun dan yang lainnya kembali dan di saat itulah Jongin dapat memaki ketiganya. Mereka minum puas berkat Sehun yang mendapat uang tip jauh lebih besar malam ini. Paling tidak, uang gaji dan tip Jongin dapat digunakan untuk bersenang-senang bersama Kyungsoo nanti.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak pernah bilang padaku, sialan?!"

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo menendang punggung Jongin yang tak terbalut apa-apa. Sesekali Jongin mengaduh dan berteriak kalau ini masih pagi dan bukan urusan kekasihnya untuk mengganggu di saat ia masih terpejam. Namun Kyungsoo adalah tipikal pekerja keras yang tak akan membiarkan Jongin lepas semudah itu.

"Apa maumu?" Jongin menyingkap selimutnya kasar. Memperlihatkan bagian dadanya yang polos dengan pandangan kesal.

"Mau tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan mauku? Tebak siapa yang mengganggu waktu tidurku sepagi ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan orang aneh yang terus berdiri di depan rumah sambil bertanya 'dimana tuan Kim, dimana tuan Kim'!" Kyungsoo merebut selimut di kaki Jongin untuk menggulung tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya yang masih diam dengan tatapan jengkel. Namun Jongin segera sadar suatu hal akan memburuk jika tak ada satu yang menyerah.

Jongin menahan napas, lalu membuangnya halus. "Oke, jangan marah, sayang. Biar ku urus yang itu." Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan mengelus lengannya yang menggeliat tak nyaman sambil mencibir. "Oh, tentu. Kau akan melakukannya."

"Apa kami berhadapan dengan putra tuan Kim dari perusahaan _Gu Seon Group_?"

Jongin menghampiri dengan penampilan urakan, hanya memakai kembali kemeja yang ia pakai kemarin malam. Tak peduli apakah ia harus terlihat sopan karna kedua tamunya ini juga datang tak tahu waktu. Jongin menganggapnya impas.

"Kau ingin menyita mobilku? Apa ini sudah tenggatnya?" Ia sadar sepenuhnya begitu melihat surat kuasa dan beberapa catatan hutang yang ditulis atas nama Ayahnya. Kini tak berarti bagi Jongin jika Kyungsoo marah dan mengamuknya. Mungkin dia kecewa menjadi satu-satunya yang tak mengetahui soal ini. Mobil adalah harta mereka yang paling berharga.

"Anda tahu, tuan Kim rupanya terlibat dalam manipulasi saham ilegal oleh seorang pria asal Daegu. Dan komisi yang selama ini digunakan untuk menghidupi keluarganya merupakan hasil pencucian uang." Jelas salah satu pria di sana.

Jongin mengangguk peduli di atas kemuakkannya. Urusan Ayahnya tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengannya lagi. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika secara tak langsung pernah ikut mencicipi uang haram milik Ayahnya. Jongin mengembalikan kertasnya sambil memandang jengah.

"Kalian datang hanya untuk mobilku kan? Tak perlu menjelaskan banyak soal masalah tuan Kim itu, tak akan berpengaruh padaku," ucapan Jongin membuat dua orang di sana melirik bersamaan. "Seberapa banyak tanggungannya?"

Pria satunya mencari-cari catatan yang bercampur dengan kertas lainnya, "Sangat banyak," katanya. Jongin menunggu pria itu membaca setiap baris tulisan di kertas itu. "Jika ditotal, maka itu sama dengan mobil, rumah, saham dan beberapa apartemen milik keluargamu di Apgujeong."

Jongin menahan diri untuk tak muntah di hadapan mereka. Rasanya semua minuman yang ia telan kemarin mulai menimbulkan efek samping keesokan paginya. Isi perut Jongin seperti diguncang. Ia tak dapat membayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang terhitung. _Crap_. Ayahnya tak lebih dari seorang keparat.

"Bagaimana kalian menemukan tempat ini?"

"Plat mobil menjelaskan semuanya."

_Oh itu._

Pintu kembali tertutup setelah dengan berat hati Jongin menyerahkan kunci kendaraannya. Ia contoh orang yang buta hukum, jadi tak banyak melakukan perlawanan. Selain itu, Jongin sudah mengantisipasi datangnya hari ini, namun sama sekali tak mengira semuanya terjadi lebih awal. Jongin tak memiliki persiapan apa-apa sekarang.

Tubuhnya berjalan gusar menuju sebuah nakas, mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga menemukan sebotol kaca bening berukuran kecil. Ia mengeluarkan setidaknya dua atau tiga butir lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Pikirannya kacau dan hal ini membuatnya tak fokus. Segera tanpa hitungan waktu butiran berwarna putih di tangannya kini berpindah ke tubuhnya.

Paru-paru Jongin berburu udara. Kekalutannya memudar seiring berjalannya menit. Dia tersenyum seraya menyandarkan kepalanya yang ringan lalu menutup mata, rasa nyaman mulai menggerogotinya pelan-pelan.

"J-Jongin?"

Atensinya menumpu pada sekat yang memisahkan dengan ruang makan dimana Kyungsoo menyembulkan sebagian sosoknya di sana. Kedua alisnya menaut gelisah dan—sialan Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kaus pendek dan celana yang senada. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia bahkan berani menunjukkan ekspresi gelisah di hadapan Jongin yang mulai sedikit—bergairah.

"Apa orang tadi berhasil mendapatkan mobil kita?" Dia bertanya begitu lembut dan ragu, sungguh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo beberapa saat sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang amat Jongin sukai.

"Kemarilah," Jongin menepuk pahanya. Ia dapat melihat ada bagian dari diri Kyungsoo yang kecewa. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan kearahnya lalu duduk di pangkuannya sambil terus menunduk. Jongin mendekapnya dengan hujaman bibir di sekitar bahu. Lembut dan teratur.

"Maaf belum memberitahumu, aku tak tahu secepat ini jadinya." Berkali-kali Jongin mengusap punggung sempit di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Jongin menikmati perlakuannya sambil sesekali bergumam.

"Kau menggunakannya lagi?" Tiba-tiba wajahnya mendongak.

"Hm?"

"Kau menggunakan ekstasi, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu. Matamu." Kyungsoo menunjuk diafragma Jongin yang mengecil dan merah di sekitarnya. Jongin bergumam menyetujuinya dan mulai menjamahi leher Kyungsoo. "Berhentilah—berhenti mengorbankan nyawamu pada benda itu, Jongin,"

Jongin masih menikmati tiap inci tubuh pasrah di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo tak melakukan tindakan penolakkan dan terus berbicara. "Aku—ingin kau mengubahnya meski sedikit. Setidaknya berikan aku sebuah alasan untuk membelamu di depan Ayah." Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat merasakan gigi Jongin menginvasi pertemuan antara lehernya. Lelaki itu mengabaikan dan terus menggumam acak. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk berdiam dan membalas yang ia bisa.

Jemari Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemeja Jongin satu-persatu. Sementara lainnya yang masih sibuk di kisaran leher kini turun menuju bahu. Kerah kaus Kyungsoo ditarik kebawah untuk diperlihatkan polesannya. Masih ada ruam kemerah-jambuan dari malam lalu yang Jongin ciptakan. Kini ia tekan lagi untuk memperbarui warna-warna itu.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mengerang, menghentikan kegiatan Jongin di tubuhnya. Kekasihnya membalas dengan pandangan kebingungan. "Kau tidak mau?" Jongin melongo, sepintas melirik kemeja lusuhnya yang terbuka setengah. "Kau bahkan sudah ikut memulai." katanya terkekeh—atau memuji.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo di bahu Jongin melemas, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan secercah kemerahan yang timbul. Ia menatap jauh kedalam mata Jongin, "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku tak ingin melihatmu kecanduan."

Jongin mengecap bibirnya pelan, secara tak langsung telah meminta Kyungsoo agar tak mencemaskannya. Seringainya muncul begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. "Aku sudah kecanduan lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, "Kecanduan apa yang kau mak—hei Jongin!" Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat tanpa berganti posisi. Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin erat serta kedua kakinya melingkari pinggul berusaha bertahan agar tak jatuh. Kenyataannya, ia memang tak terjatuh karna Jongin menggendongnya cukup kuat.

"Aku kecanduan oleh semua yang ada padamu."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Lucu sekali. Turunkan aku, Idiot." Ucapnya datar. Namun Jongin bukanlah anak yang patuh pada perintah jadi ia membopoh Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau tahu kalau _morning sex_ bagus untuk kesehatan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin."

.

.

.

_Setelah ini, hidup mereka tak akan sama lagi…_

Benar-benar tak sama.

Semua bergulir begitu cepat tanpa ditelisik. Hubungan keduanya berjalan begitu mulus layaknya aspal sepanjang trotoar yang tak berbatu, tak memiliki hambatan, dan tak memiliki ujung maupun arah. Hidup mereka adalah gambaran impian semua pasangan. Kebahagiaan atas kebersamaan, bebas dari pengikat, rentetan peraturan dan larangan—bahkan orang tua, yang mungkin juga bahagia karna sedikit banyak bebannya terangkat.

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin lebih sering ingin bermasyuk, kadang tawanya akan mengundang tawa Kyungsoo, dan tawa mereka akan menghasilkan suasana erotis yang berakhir dengan cekikikan dari balik selimut dalam keadaan kamar remang. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke Game Station ataupun naik ke atap gedung untuk sekedar melihat _sunset_ di kala Rabu dan Kamis. Menonton kaset film yang Jongin seludupkan dari toko kaset dengan jagung berondong di antara mereka di malam Jumat, lalu pergi ke club dan menghabiskan sisa akhir pekan untuk berhura. Dan bukanlah suatu rahasia apabila salah seorang di sana mengenali wajah mereka.

Jongin sering mengunjunginya tiap bulan untuk memasok kebutuhan hasratnya. Menukarkan uangnya demi benda maksiat yang katanya merupakan penyambung hidup. Jongin sudah bahkan hampir merasakan semua yang disebut sumber kenyamanan semu. Tapi tak satu kalipun perasaan menyesal hinggap dan munculnya keinginan untuk berpaling. Jongin positif kecanduan.

"Bodoh! Berapa kali aku menukas hingga uratku putus, aku tak ingin kau mati sia-sia oleh sampah itu!" Kyungsoo sekali mengomel hebat dan membuang sebotol cairan morfin yang di temukan dari balik tumpukan baju. Jongin menyembunyikannya bersama beberapa puntung rokok serta benda menyerupai alat suntik.

Kyungsoo begitu telaten mengurus Jongin meski kekasihnya tak memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia akan mencengkram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menyudutkannya untuk meredam amarahnya. Namun Kyungsoo terbilang ngotot untuk seukurannya hingga berusaha memaksakan kekuataan untuk melawan. Kenyataannya, walau mereka bertengkar sehebat apapun, Kyungsoo akan sangat lemah dalam jeratan Jongin. Karna ia _mencintai_nya, karna mereka saling mencintai meskipun Jongin selalu menjadi biang yang memicu perdebatan.

Jongin memiliki emosi yang tak stabil, dan Kyungsoo sebagai satu-satunya penyabar yang bisa mengatasi harus menyadarkan Jongin pelan-pelan pada kenyataan. Suatu kali isi kantung mereka ludes untuk makan di restoran mahal demi memperingati hari jadi di tahun ketiga, sementara malamnya Bibi penyewa mendesak tagihan yang telah menunggak dua bulan. Jongin menebas seluruh peralatan di atas meja bukannya berpikir mencari jalan keluar bersama-sama. Kyungsoo sudah terduduk lemah di sofa mengamati Jongin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kalau si Kim-_sialan_-Jongin tidak pernah mengendap-endap dan mencuri uang simpanan miliknya, mungkin mereka sudah terlepas dari ikatan semu yang menjerat batin ini.

"Sehun, aku kekurangan uang untuk bayar sewa rumah."

Sebenarnya bukan _kurang_, namun memang tidak ada sama sekali. Jongin harus rela mempertaruhkan harga dirinya di hadapan Yixing dan Luhan yang terpingkal-pingkal saking gelinya. Menonton Jongin memohon seperti anjing merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi para biadab itu.

"Aku melakukannya karna Ayahku konglomerat dan kau hanya kebetulan berada dalam daftar orang yang perlu kutolong. Jadi jangan berpikir jika aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kita sama-sama bajingan, ingat itu."

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan peluh berkucuran, ketidakpastian Jongin mendapatkan bantuan membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa gusar. Jongin _kan _brengsek, bisa saja uang yang ia dapatkan justru digunakan untuk hal berlawanan. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha berpikir realistis mengenai kekasihnya.

Seluruh harapan Kyungsoo ditebas oleh penantian yang berbuah sesal. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin Jongin adalah orang paling bangsat yang amat ia cintai. Kyungsoo ingin mematahkan lehernya jika mampu lalu menyetubuhinya kasar sebelum kemudian membunuhnya.

"Sayang, tadi aku dijegal di perjalanan. Orang yang tempo lalu kuhutangi menagih janjinya." Adu Jongin ketika sampai di depan pintu dengan napas tersenggal. Kondisinya sungguh berantakan seolah habis terlibat pertikaian.

Kyungsoo mendelik penasaran, "Kau pernah berhutang apa?"

"Opium."

.

"Kyungsoo, lihat aku."

Semangat Jongin tak pupus untuk mengguncang pelan tubuh di sampingnya. Berusaha keras supaya perhatian kosong pada TV itu kembali tercurah padanya. Jongin ditambah Kyungsoo yang sedang marah dapat secara ajaib mengubahnya seperti anak kucing yang mendadak haus kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain untuk membayar sewa rumah ini. Jangan khawatir. Oke? Hm?"

Bersama-sama selama tiga tahun belakangan membuat Jongin mengerti sedikit banyak mengenai cara memenangkan hati kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tak pernah tahan pada perlakuan manis seperti kebanyakan orang. Bukan dengan memberinya bunga atau kartu ucapan permintaan maaf. Namun dengan Jongin yang suka bermanja.

"Kau menerima permintaan maafku, kan?" Jongin merengkuhnya dalam kungkungan hangat seraya mengusapkan pipinya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Berulang kali hingga pemuda itu merasa jengah dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Aku membencimu, brengsek." Sungut Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah orang paling brengsek dari semua orang brengsek yang kutemui."

"Tapi kau hanya mencintai si brengsek ini kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan itu cukup membuat Jongin masam melihatnya.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan uang tip lebih banyak." Jongin beranjak menuju kamar. Ada sedikit penyesalan mencuat ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin yang merasa bersalah. Walaupun kenyataan bilang begitu. Kyungsoo takkan sanggup.

.

.

.

Jongin tak pernah mengambil waktu banyak untuk berpikir membahagiakan Kyungsoo, namun perlu berpikir berulang-ulang untuk mengecewakannya. Oleh sebab itu, hari dimana ia menggantungkan harapannya di bar, Jongin berusaha menepati janjinya. Paling tidak, Jongin dapat membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo pantas bersanding dengannya.

Jongin melirik jam yang tertera dalam ponselnya. Pukul satu dini hari. Yixing dan Sehun masih menjajakan _service _pada pelanggan. Luhan meraih segelas champagne lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Pelanggan terakhir Luhan merupakan langganannya yang baru dilayani dua puluh menit lalu.

"Sesuatu mungkin terjadi. Jongin yang banyak berpikir bukanlah Jongin yang kukenal."

Jongin menggeleng sebagai balasan dan Luhan bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang agak murung meski ditutupi pemuda itu dengan baik.

"Simpan saja jika itu urusan pribadi," Luhan tak seperti Sehun dan Yixing. Ia tak akan menyalak dan memaksa Jongin bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Satu poin plus dari seorang Luhan. "Biar kutebak. Ini melibatkan Kyungsoo di dalamnya kan?"

Jongin membeku di tempat saat Luhan menembak tepat sasarannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami berdua baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk paham, menepuk bahunya pelan begitu melihat seorang wanita melambai kearahnya, pelanggan baru. "Kau stres, kupikir kau butuh minum. Jika kau memerlukan _yah_, kau _tahu_. Aku ada di dance floor jika kau ingin meminta beberapa." lalu bergegas.

Jika Luhan benar kalau ini hanyalah stres, bisa jadi ini bukan stres biasa. Yang tidak akan hilang tak peduli seberapa banyak gelas yang dia minum. Jongin begitu tersiksa hanya memikirkannya. Uang tip yang didapatkannya tak seberapa namun sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lalu. Paling tidak masih tersedia harapan dari hasil kerja Jongin selama ini. Hidupnya selalu bergantung pada frasa 'paling tidak'.

Jongin memutuskan memesan minuman atas saran Luhan. Perutnya geli menemukan fakta lainnya bahwa ternyata hidupnya juga tergantung atas saran Luhan. Jongin menambah tiap gelas yang telah kosong, ia begitu perih hingga membutuhkan begitu banyak.

Jongin limbung sesaat. Efek alkohol rupanya bekerja lebih cepat di tubuhnya malam ini. Jongin meletakkan gelas berisi _Heart of Mexico_ yang tersisa setengah di atas counter lalu menjumput rokok dalam sakunya, menyematkan ujungnya di bibir sambil berusaha menyalakan pemantik milik Bartender yang sialnya tak kunjung menyala.

Jongin terus bergelut hingga sosok berbadan besar tiba-tiba menyinggungnya. Tak sengaja menjatuhkan pemantik dari tangan Jongin yang tak bertenaga. Rahangnya terjatuh tak percaya diikuti sebatang rokok yang mencium lantai.

"Kau begundal, menyingkirlah jika sudah tak kuat."

Tawa berat terdengar di antara musik _top4_ yang tengah diputar. Jongin berjengat memandang wajah pria itu lalu melirik ke bawah. Rokoknya diinjak kemudian digilas oleh sepatu kebesarannya. Ini bentuk penghinaan.

"Jika kau datang untuk hal semacam ini, kupikir kau berada di tempat yang salah." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Membalas tatapan bengis yang diberikan pria besar menjulang di depan. Sosok Jongin dengan temperamen dan emosi berubah-ubah ditambah ia juga tengah mabuk. Pria dengan boots aneh tadi tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Brengsek!" Jongin melayangkan satu tinju di kisaran bibir supaya orang itu belajar bahwa menertawai orang tak dikenal di tempat umum merupakan pelanggaran sopan santun. Suasana seketika berubah riuh. Beberapa orang panik hingga wanita di sekitar tempat itu berteriak ketakutan.

Pria dengan boots masih menerima hujaman Jongin yang tak berakhir lalu dengan sekali hempas ia berhasil menjatuhkan Jongin di bawah kekuatannya. Jongin tersulut emosinya sendiri hingga memberikan serangan seimbang. Meski semua orang yakin tubuhnya yang lebih kecil bisa dengan mudah ditaklukkan.

Tak lama setelah itu kerusuhan telah ditangani dengan memisahakan kedua pihak. Pemilik bar begitu terkejut mengetahui Jongin terlibat dalam hal ini. Dia meminta semua pengunjung untuk kembali tenang pada urusannya dan meminta maaf dengan nada canggung.

Menemukan bar tanpa pra-syarat untuk bekerja di dalamnya sama seperti mencari seutas benang dalam tumpukkan jerami. Berkat kejadian ini mereka berempat harus dikumpulkan, menahan tanggungan malu yang diboyong pemilik bar. Jongin seolah artis yang berhasil mendapatkan semua lirikan mata di sana, ketiga temannya dan pemilik bar sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan berandal seperti kalian mengais uang di tempatku. Semua pengunjungku bisa kabur jika mendapati hal semacam ini terulang kembali."

"Tapi, tuan. Jika kau memberi kami kesempatan, maka—" Perkataan Yixing terpotong oleh kepergian sang pemilik bar, ia mengibaskan tangannya menolak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lebih jauh.

Luhan mendengus, Sehun masih terkejut dan kelihatan tak percaya, Yixing—kedaannya hancur. Menari adalah ambisinya dan hanya melalui ini ia bisa mengumpulkan biaya untuk pengobatan Kakeknya.

"Aku bertahan dari tanggapan miring selama ini." Sehun menerawang.

"Sehun, jangan mulai." potong Luhan. Menahan tubuh Sehun lalu melirik sekitarnya dan terpatut pada Jongin yang terduduk. Keinginan Sehun untuk menghajar Jongin menguap alih-alih mendengus kasar.

"Menjadi penari di bar bukan pekerjaan yang dihormati secara strata sosial. Ada banyak tanggapan miring mengelilingi orang seperti kita. Kita minum, bermain, menghisap, bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari itu dan aku tak ingin menambah lebih panjang daftarnya. Ayahku tak pernah memintaku menjatuhkan namanya dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi berkatmu, kita berhasil mendapatkan semua predikat. Selain tikus bar kita adalah berandalan sekarang. Kau puas?"

Luhan belum mengatakan apa-apa saat Sehun melengos tanpa permisi. Mereka berempat punya mimpi dan hanya di tempat macam ini semua bisa menyatukan obsesinya. Luhan tak ingin semua yang telah dirakit semenjak kuliah kandas hanya disebabkan satu alasan; perpecahan.

"Maaf soal ini, tapi hanya padakulah Kakekku bergantung. Aku keluar." Lagi-lagi Luhan tak mampu menghalau keputusan Yixing. Ia berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Dingin dan ditinggalkan.

"Kau hanya akan berdiam diri di situ? Pergilah, semuanya kecewa."

Tatapan Luhan pada Jongin tak dapat dimengerti. Ekspresinya menyesal meskipun telah meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan karna ini bukanlah keinginan. "Aku tak akan pergi."

"Kau akan menarik ucapanmu."

"Tidak, Jongin." Luhan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Terlalu keparat jika Jongin berani meraih dorongan itu. Ia berpaling dari tawaran Luhan, merasa paling buruk untuk menerimanya.

"Pulanglah."

"Hanya jika aku sudah memastikan kau pulang lebih dahulu." Luhan bersikeras.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dan tiba di rumah dengan selamat."

Luhan meraih lengan Jongin yang hendak beranjak, menggeleng kuat. "Yang akan kau lakukan hanyalah mencari lawan kedua untuk diajak berkelahi di jalan. Kau mabuk dan aku tak yakin kau akan masuk ke rumah yang benar. Izinkan aku mengantar."

"Tapi itu—"

"Kyungsoo tak akan cemburu, percayalah."

Jongin terhenyak beberapa saat menatapi wajah Luhan yang serius dengan perkataannya. Ini bukan tentang Kyungsoo yang akan cemburu bila melihat hal ini, tapi Jongin tak percaya pada Luhan. Dia… terlalu baik.

"Aku selalu tahu kau tak pernah sebajingan itu." Jongin terkekeh.

"Oh, diamlah."

.

.

.

Kesibukan Kyungsoo pagi sekali adalah mengompres semua luka Jongin yang membiru di sekujur tubuh. Pintunya diketuk pukul sepertiga malam dan ia dipaksa menautkan alisnya mendapati Jongin pulang dengan luka lebam serta dipapah oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah mengenali Luhan sebelumnya. Tak banyak informasi yang Kyungsoo ketahui, hanya alasan bahwa Jongin terlalu banyak minum dan terlibat perkelahian dengan pengunjung bar.

Kyungsoo bersedia terjaga mengurus Jongin meski kantung matanya menjerit. Entah mengapa lebam-lebam di wajah Jongin secara acak mengingatkannya pada tokoh peekatchu. Hanya saja peekatchu lebih imut dari Jongin.

"Kepalamu pasti dipenuhi pertanyaan mengapa aku begitu bodoh." Jongin bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali mendesis kesakitan oleh lukanya.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan tawanya, "Berhentilah menghakimi diri sendiri, kau semakin menyedihkan. Kalau tahu hal itu bodoh kenapa tetap dilakukan?"

Jongin tersenyum menahan perih. Tangannya menyentuh jemari mungil yang mengompres pipinya dengan handuk. Perlahan-lahan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan raut kelelahan.

"Terima kasih."

"Biarkan aku mengatakannya, kau selalu berusaha keras untukku." Kyungsoo menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Jongin lalu mengecup keningnya singkat. Agak berhati-hati namun tetap membekas.

"Kurasa aku butuh lebih banyak supaya lekas sembuh." Kyungsoo menekan handuknya hingga tawa Jongin berganti dengan rintihan. "Ini, kuberikan yang banyak."

"Akh! Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

Belakangan Kyungsoo tak lagi menyanyi di Cafe karna entah kesialannya, Cafe yang biasa menjadi langganannya kini memiliki penyanyi tetap. Tak hanya satu atau dua. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengerti apa-apa. Semenjak seminggu lalu Jongin juga tak lagi mengunjungi bar. Secara garis besar, tak ada dari mereka yang mencari uang sekarang. Sementara kebutuhan semakin menumpuk dan Bibi penyewa hampir setiap hari mengotori riwayat panggilan Kyungsoo.

Masih ada waktu seminggu untuk memperoleh pinjaman. Hampir sepuluh kali Kyungsoo membalik buku kontak mencari nomor seseorang yang dapat mereka hubungi. Namun nihil, beberapa mengaku tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu sementara sisanya menyumpah-serapi bahwa mereka takkan meminjamkan kembali uangnya setelah mengetahui Jongin adalah orang selebor yang sering berkedok lupa.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar, "Bagaimana ini, Jongin? Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup di jalanan."

Jongin memeluknya untuk menenangkan, membawa kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya dan mengelus bahu sempitnya. "Tak akan ada yang tinggal di jalanan, oke."

Kekhawatiran terbesar Kyungsoo selain hidup di jalanan adalah kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tak ingin menjilat ludahnya kembali hanya karna tersandung masalah ekonomi. Kyungsoo yakin mereka akan menemukan solusinya.

"Aku tak mungkin meminjam pada orang tuaku. Aku bahkan terlalu pusing memikirkan mereka tinggal dimana sekarang." Jongin menggumam di sela menatap udara kosong. Ia sama pusingnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Kita tak bisa meminjam pada orang tuamu, tapi kita bisa meminjam pada orang tuaku." Kyungsoo langsung berbinar senang atas gagasannya. Bibirnya merutuk pelan seperti mengapa hal ini tak terpikirkan sedari tadi.

Melihat rasa optimis Kyungsoo yang begitu besar seolah membuka kembali lubang kecil di hati Jongin. Itu artinya mereka perlu bertemu kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, dan kejadian-kejadian lalu dimana Jongin tak pernah merasa diterima kembali terbayang diingatannya.

"Tidak bagus." Jongin menolak.

Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya, "Kenapa tidak? Ini brilian, Jongin!" Ia terlalu bersemangat hingga napasnya terdengar berantakan.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa selamat tanpa kehilangan salah satu bagian tubuhku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Kau sudah mengurangi pemakaianmu selama seminggu terakhir. Itu adalah berita bagus yang bisa kita jadikan alasan pada Ayah dan Ibu."

_Berita bagus ya?_

Satu hal baru yang Jongin temukan dalam diri Kyungsoo adalah fakta bahwa Kyungsoo akan semakin mengingat darimana ia berasal jika itu sudah menyangkut kebutuhan hidupnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

*) Status : Edited

[ Do read yes, do review yes. Do not fav without leaving your comment ]

**-Siren-**


	2. Chapter 2 pt A : Anguish

**Jongin and Kyungsoo  
**by : **SirenSpecies**

God, Rest of Casts, Me

Mature

Alternative Universe | Romance | Angst | Real-life reflection | Endless obstacles | Forbidden love

3,2K Words

Based on _Radit dan Jani_

* * *

**Chapter 2 pt A : Anguish**

* * *

Sejauh Jongin dapat mengingat, enam bulan lalu kakinya melangkah di antara ubin dalam rumah ini dan mulutnya bersumpah tak ingin kembali setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya untuk dibawa lari.

Seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo takut pada Tuhan. Ayahnya merupakan pendeta yang sering berkhotbah dan terus mengungkit soal taubatan dan penebusan dosa yang Jongin bahkan tak peduli tentang hal itu. Ia hanya butuh anaknya. Ia butuh Kyungsoo. Dan jika bukan karna ide gila kekasihnya untuk kembali menunjukkan wajah di hadapan mereka, Jongin takkan mungkin menyanggupinya. Walau ia tahu mereka bersedia hanya karna tuntutan.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo ketika kakinya menginjak tanah pekarangan. Keluarga Kyungsoo termasuk diakui mengingat tanah yang diinjaknya cukup luas dengan bangunan rumah yang megah dan atap menyerupai milik gereja.

"Seingatku, kau pernah bilang tak akan berbalik meski ingin."

Memeluk lengan Jongin yang menariknya, Kyungsoo melirih. "Tak akan ada yang berubah meski berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah menghabiskan pinjaman yang diberi Sehun."

"Aku minta maaf," Jongin menghirup lembut puncak kepalanya, cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

Nama Sehun berhasil mengembalikan sekelebat bayangan Jongin mengenai nasib grup menarinya sekarang. Ia membayangkan keadaan tanpa dirinya, namun tiga hari lalu, Luhan mengatakan dengan sedih kalau semuanya sudah berakhir. Grupnya hancur, dan Yixing telah diterima di sebuah agensi pencari bakat berkat tekadnya. Sementara Sehun mulai menggeluti salah satu anak perusahaan milik Ayahnya si kaum borjuis.

Jongin pikir hanya dirinyalah seorang pecundang.

Kedatangan mereka awalnya disambut baik oleh Ibu Kyungsoo. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan bulir ketika menyentuh bahu putranya yang cukup lama menghilang dari pelukan. "Kedatangan kalian adalah mujjizat yang telah direncanakan Tuhan." Ibu Kyungsoo bersyukur.

Jongin tersenyum. Ya, dan kemiskinan kami adalah musibah yang juga direncanakan Tuhan. Ia urung menyuarakan pikirannya itu.

"Ibu, dimana Ayah?" Kedua mata Kyungsoo berotasi pada seisi ruangan. Perhatiannya teralih ketika melihat Junmyeon keluar dari kamarnya. Sedikit terkejut melihat kehadirannya bersama Jongin.

"Junmyeon hyung!" Panggil Kyungsoo senang, Junmyeon menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat, "Hai, adik manis," Lalu menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi sama, namun Jongin mengartikannya lain.

"Dan… Hai, Jongin."

"Hai juga, hyung." Jongin sedikit menghindari tatapan aneh Junmyeon. Semua orang pasti menganggapnya gila seakan dengan bangga menunjukkan wajah secara terang-terangan setelah dengan berani membawa adiknya pergi.

Setelah hanya bicara beberapa kata, Junmyeon kembali menuju kamarnya di saat Ayah Kyungsoo mengetahui kedatangan putranya. Ia dengan wajah tegas seperti biasa menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau sudah rindu hangatnya rumah, begitu?"

"Jangan bicara begitu kasar, Kyungsoo kembali setelah melakukan penebusan dosanya pada Tuhan, begitu kan?" Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lembut. Lagi-lagi mengatasnamakan Tuhan membuat Jongin serasa ingin membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini untuk duakalinya.

"Um, Aku…" Kyungsoo meraih ujung pakaiannya seraya menunduk. Jongin tahu ia hendak mengatakan tujuan mereka berkunjung yang sebenarnya. "Ibu, aku—aku dan Jongin harus membayar sewa rumah."

Ibu Kyungsoo bergenyit cemas. "Kau butuh berapa, nak? Ibu pikir kau ingin kembali kepada kami."

"Kim Jongin," Panggilan tegas itu langsung membuyarkan seluruh pikiran Jongin dari ketegangan. Dengan sigap mendapati tatapan dingin sang kepala keluarga di sana. "Mana janjimu untuk membahagiakan anakku? Berapa lama kalian melarikan diri dan kembali dengan berita menyedihkan. Kapan kau mau bersikap dewasa untuk menyerahkan taubat-mu kepada Tuhan? Misimu hanya untuk menghancurkan masa depan Kyungsoo."

Ayahnya mulai kesulitan bernapas. Ibu Kyungsoo membantunya pelan-pelan untuk mengatur napas dengan baik. "Tarik. Hembuskan. Jangan berbicara dengan emosi begitu, kau harus ingat ada asma di paru-parumu." Ujarnya prihatin. Kyungsoo berusaha membantu namun Ayahnya langsung menepis. Terlihat marah walau terengah-engah.

"Renungkan lagi dosa kalian sebelum kembali suatu saat nanti. Ibumu bukan bank yang bisa menyediakan segala pinjaman untuk kalian."

Jongin merasakan cengkraman yang kuat pada pergelangannya. Ia tahu hal yang berat tengah menghantam langsung di dada Kyungsoo. Dia berupaya menahan isaknya di depan semua orang. Menjelaskan kekecewaannya melalui tindakan kasarnya yang bisa saja melukai lengan Jongin sesudah ini.

"Maafkan kami, Kyungsoo." Ibunya berkata dengan berat hati sebelum menyusul suaminya yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Melalui bahunya ia berusaha membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Kyungsoo sensitif dengan perkataan kasar, sekalipun itu dari orang tua yang telah ia tinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasak lebih besar dari tiang. Pengeluaran terus merajalela sementara pemasukan tak kunjung datang. Jongin hampir kehilangan kesadaran karna pengaruh benda yang selama ini dikonsumsinya mulai berkontraksi dengan tubuh karna sel-sel yang biasa dipaksa bekerja keras mengalami kehausan akibat pengurangan jumlah zat yang drastis dari hari ke hari.

Kyungsoo terpaksa membelikan sebagian sisa harta yang dimilikinya untuk menyembuhkan kesakitan Jongin. Dilema sempat menghantuinya, namun mendengar rintihan Jongin sepanjang waktu telah membuat akalnya berbalik dan mengembalikan Jongin pada dunia kelamnya. Kyungsoo tak tega membiarkan Jongin kesakitan, ia mengasihaninya.

Namun runyamnya keadaan tak memberikan ruang bagi mereka untuk bernapas. Kyungsoo tak tahan dengan semua panggilan tentang batas waktu yang semakin menipis. Ia menjual ponselnya dan mengumpulkannya bersama tabungan yang lain.

"Kenapa tak meminta izin padaku? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga menjual ponsel itu!" Jongin marah besar saat Kyungsoo memberikan alasan tak mengangkat panggilannya. Jongin memintanya membelikan kembali uang yang ia dapat untuk sebuah ponsel, namun Kyungsoo menolak. Mereka lebih membutuhkan uang.

Beban di luar begitu mengisi punggung, batin mereka makin terpuruk waktu ke waktu. Banyak cara telah dilakukan untuk tetap bertahan di rumah ini. Jongin menemui orang-orang di club untuk belas kasihan, namun tak seorangpun yang dikenalnya bahkan memberi pertolongan. Jongin seakan paham sulitnya menemukan seorang teman yang muncul tanpa bau uang. Semua orang berubah di saat roda kehidupannya berputar arah.

Dimana ia memiliki waktu, Jongin berinisiatif mendatangi pub-pub kecil untuk sebuah pekerjaan. Paling tidak menari adalah kemampuannya yang dapat ia andalkan. Namun temperamen yang dimiliki justru menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia kesulitan beradaptasi pada pekerjaan yang silih berganti. Bukannya menghasilkan uang, Jongin justru menambah koleksi musuhnya.

Dengan sisa asa menggantung, ia mengakhiri usahanya dengan mendatangi lokasi yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat latihan bersama ketiga sahabatnya dulu. Hal itu terasa asing bagaimana singkatnya waktu telah menghapus sisa pijakan Jongin yang bertahun-tahun ia torehkan di tempat itu.

Jika ingatannya benar, ini adalah satu dari duapuluh tiga tempat yang Jongin kunjungi hari ini. Hal baiknya, hanya di tempat ini kehadirannya tak menerima penolakan—selain di rumah.

"Jongin?" Luhan terkejut saat melihatnya. Kecemasan akan Jongin yang bertanya hal yang dilakukannya di tempat ini mulai membuncahi ujung dadanya. Dan itu sungguh terjadi sebelum Luhan berhasil merangkai beberapa dalih.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku tidak—Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu?"

Jongin mengernyit. Bahkan dengan melihat kilatan air di dahi pemuda itu, ia dapat mengerti ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan. Untuk satu pembuktian bahwa Jongin bukanlah tipikal yang mudah dibohongi—kecuali mengenai orang-orang palsu.

"Sungguh? Kau sendiri?" Jongin hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tepat saat Luhan berdiri menghadangnya. "Jangan—Ma-maksudku, kenapa harus masuk? Kita bisa berbincang di luar, kan?"

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu dengan putaran mata berhasil melewati Luhan dengan mudah, "Alibi yang kau buat tak cukup meyakinkan. Lagipula tak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan, aku hanya ingin masuk untuk melihat—_Yixing_?"

Jongin hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri mendapati Yixing tengah menari mematut dirinya dalam cermin.

"Jongin?" Yixing melihat refleksi Jongin dalam kaca dan berhenti lalu menoleh.

Jongin masih membuka mulutnya, tak percaya. "Tapi, kukira kau—bukankah kau sudah diterima oleh agensi pencari bakat untuk menjadi trainee?"

"Siapa bilang begitu?" Yixing mengerutkan dahi.

"Anggap saja begitu." Sehun dengan cepat menengahi kebingungan yang terjadi. Ia datang begitu mengetahui musik berputar sementara tak ada yang menari lagi. "Apa kau meninggalkan sesuatu sehingga perlu kembali lagi?" Sehun beranjak mematikan speaker.

Jongin masih tak mengerti situasi ini. Ia memandang kecewa pada Luhan dari sudut matanya, merasa dipermainkan untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang selalu datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku datang bukan untuk apa-apa. Aku datang atas keinginanku sendiri," Jongin melihat Luhan yang merunduk ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. "dan sepertinya aku baru sadar alamat yang kumiliki tak relevan dan tiba di saat yang salah. Apa kalian menikmati pesta kalian?"

"Jongin, pergilah. Carilah hobi baru atau tinggalkan kota dan temukan kesibukan lain. Kau tak mungkin diterima di sini." Yixing menasihatinya baik-baik. Ini bukan semata murni kesalahan Jongin dulu, tetapi juga karna ketidak-inginan mereka lagi atas keberadaannya. Jongin sudah terlalu banyak mencemarkan nama baik grup mereka. Bahkan jika seseorang mengingat, terakhir kali mereka terpecah juga disebabkan ulah Jongin.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan kalian." Jongin mendesis kesal. Ini tak masuk akal baginya, bagaimana mereka dapat menari tanpa formasi lengkap. Memikirkan hal itu sudah membuat Jongin berpikir tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya kembali. Kecuali jika mereka sudah benar-benar menjadi…

"Begundal. Selama ini kaulah yang paling tak dapat dimengerti. Pil-pil itu sudah membuat paradigma-mu berubah. Dan apa yang kau ketahui soal pesta selain minum dan menghisap? Kau bahkan tak lagi menjadi Jongin yang kami kenal. Jongin yang menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin. Kau si brengsek dari sepotong kotoran yang bekerja di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan." Sehun berkata lugas. Tak ada istilah 'kasar' bagi Jongin, semua pantas baginya.

"Jadi begini kalian menumpahkan kesalahan? Baik, aku memang kotoran seorang begundal atau apapun kalian menyebutnya. Tapi ayolah, kalian benar-benar menginginkan hal ini? Berakhir dengan semudah itu?" Jongin berharap masih ada hati yang tersisa untuknya meski hanya setengah. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah guratan amarah. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Semua sudah menjadi keputusan final; Mereka ingin Jongin pergi dan mengakhirinya di sini.

"Oke, terserah. Aku bahkan tak butuh seseorang untuk menjawabnya. Tak ada teman yang benar-benar nyata di dunia ini. Kalian semua hanya bagian dari delusi. Kalianlah sepotong kotoran dari para pemimpi. _Fuck it_!" Jongin membuang wajahnya lalu membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum amat keras. Menyisakan sebuah lirikan melalui punggung lebarnya membuat Luhan menunduk lagi.

Jongin belajar bahwa tak ada yang benar-benar nyata baginya. Semua palsu. Termasuk sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak dua hari lalu, kegiatan baru Jongin hanyalah menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang. Ia beralasan tak bersemangat ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk keluar mencari pekerjaan, atau setidaknya mendapatkan uang. Bukannya bermalas-malasan dengan bantal dan rokok. Jongin tak hanya hilang bersemangat secara fisik, namun juga melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tak menginginkan Kyungsoo hadir dalam jadwal hidupnya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo lenyap, terlebih ketika melihatnya bersama pria lain.

Jongin tertekan akibat sulitnya bertahan pada suatu pekerjaan dan semua orang yang dulu mengaku sebagai sahabat satu-persatu mulai meninggalkannya. Ditambah lagi sambutan Kyungsoo sedang bersama pria asing yang tak Jongin kenal di rumahnya, itu membuatnya semakin jauh dari perasaan diinginkan.

"Jongin…"

"Pergilah, Kyungsoo," Jongin berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya. Memejamkan mata seolah ia benar-benar lelah dan tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bicara. Kyungsoo merajuk memainkan rambut Jongin. Sesekali ia mengecup telinganya dan memeluk kulit punggung Jongin manja. Bibirnya mengulas senyum bila mengingat alasan Jongin selalu ingin mempertahankan rangkaian tatto di sekitar bahunya.

"Pergilah." tukasnya.

"Apakah menyebalkan adalah kebiasaanmu sekarang? Aku pun berhak atas ranjang ini, lagipula aku ingin tidur bersama Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusik telinga kanannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menggoda Jongin agar paham maksud keinginannya. Namun Jongin sedang tak berselera malam ini, jadi ia menyingkirkan pelan tangan Kyungsoo dari pinggangnya sambil berkesah.

Kyungsoo membersut, "Jongin menyebalkan."

Jongin menumpulkan pendengarannya.

"Jongin mengecewakanku."

Bahkan ribuan kali ia telah mendengar kutukan itu. Jongin masih tak berniat untuk bergerak.

"Jongin sialan."

"Jongin keparat."

"Jongin—"

Saat Jongin bersiap mendengar serapa berikutnya, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menunggu selama Kyungsoo berpikir.

"—Ohya, Jongin. Kita akan kembali kerumah orang tua-ku besok."

Kedua mata Jongin melebar kurang dalam satu detik. Kyungsoo masih terlalu sibuk menatapi plafon kamar mereka sehingga tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Hingga satu kalimat penutup membuat Jongin yakin bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"—Kita akan mencuri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo rupanya memiliki jiwa pencuri ulung berkat ajarannya. Dan Jongin lebih tak percaya mereka akan mencuri di tempat seperti ini. Di rumah orang tua Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lebih dahulu menaiki pagar menjulang dan berhasil selamat dengan sehat. Jongin sempat terkagum beberapa detik, namun melihat Kyungsoo memasang seringai ke arahnya membuat adrenalinnya kurang lebih tertantang. Jongin tak begitu mengingat seluk-beluk rumah ini, tetapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Mereka mengendap-endap melalui pintu belakang.

Terkunci.

"Mereka tahu kita akan datang jika rumah sepi, tidak heran."

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju akses masuk lainnya. Jongin mendapati fakta bahwa teori kekasihnya bahkan lebih cermat dari pencuri ulung.

Mereka masuk melalui jendela yang terhubung dengan ruang makan. Perlahan-lahan mulai menginvasi kamar orang tua Kyungsoo dan menggeledah seluruh isi lemari.

"Jongin, lihat apa yang kudapat?" Kyungsoo menjerit bahagia. Sebuah arloji bermerek milik Ayahnya terselip di genggaman. Menjadi seorang pendeta tak lantas memiliki keluarga yang baik budinya. Siapa sangka Ayahnya memiliki bajingan kecil seperti Kyungsoo.

"Dan tebak apa yang kupunya? Sebuah ponsel baru untukmu." Jongin terkekeh dan membuka lebar-lebar lengannya membiarkan Kyungsoo menghambur kepelukannya. Keduanya tertawa.

Menit terbuang dan Kyungsoo masih menelisik beberapa barang sebelum mencibir, "Semua laci dikunci. Tidak ada yang bisa kita curi lagi."

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Jongin menunjuk ranjang besar di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan lirikan mata. Namun Kyungsoo tak mendapati apapun kecuali bantal dan selimut yang tertata rapih. Ia tak mengerti gesture tubuh Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Ranjangnya terlihat menarik." Jongin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Woo! Aku bersumpah takkan membiarkanmu untuk—_uh_, Jongin!" Tubuh mereka terhempas tepat di atas ranjang. Belum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tawanya, Jongin telah lebih dulu menguasai bibirnya. Ia menarik kasar tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum di selanya mengikuti permainan lidah Jongin ketika merasakan sesuatu seperti menggelitiknya dari bawah. Tangan Jongin bermain di kisaran pinggangnya dan menelusup melalui celah pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"_Mpph_—Jongin." Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan saat Jongin berhasil mencubit permukaan kulit dadanya. Sensasi menggelitik membuat darahnya merambat naik. Ia ingin lebih, hormon sialan. Jongin selalu tahu bagaimana memancing gairahnya ke permukaan.

Bahkan di tempat tak terduga semacam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aktifitas mereka beberapa hari ini seakan berhasil membuat Jongin lupa akan perasaan kesalnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu lelah serta depresi sehingga tak menangkap basah mereka sewaktu itu. Jika Jongin mengingatnya, semua kekesalannya tumpah dan menyatu membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan. Mulutnya siap berperang jika Kyungsoo berani membuat dalih. Namun, tindakan menghakimi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Perhatian Jongin kembali setelah Kyungsoo meletakkan peralatan makannya dan membereskan diri. Kyungsoo tersenyum di belakang punggungnya sambil beranjak meletakkan piring kotor di bak cucian.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau sebaiknya tinggal di rumah karna aku takkan lama." Merasakan keheningan menghinggapi kekasihnya yang tampak tidak puas, berhasil memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku—aku ingin menemui salah satu temanku di SMA."

"Haruskah?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Maksudku, apa aku benar-benar tidak harus ikut bersamamu?"

Gerakan jemari Kyungsoo di antara busa dan air terhenti saat mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan dagu di atas telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo merasakan dingin tanpa alasan. "Tidak perlu." Ia berusaha menahan gejolak napasnya.

"Kalau begitu," Jongin langsung bangkit dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu memandang bergantian bekas makannya dan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan bangun ketika kau kembali." Ia menyeret anggota badannya menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo melemparkan anggukan dari balik bahu.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan salam yang menandakan kepergiannya, Jongin keluar dan memutuskan meraih sebuah jaket. Bukan hanya memastikan apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, namun sebagai pembuktian bahwa Kyungsoo menepati perkataannya.

Jongin selalu mengakui hatinya bahwa ia takut dicampakkan. Hal ini tak berarti bahwa ia meragukan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya memiliki begitu banyak keraguan pada dirinya dan kemampuannya untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengasumsikan hal terburuk di setiap situasi.

Setelah berhasil menguntil diam-diam tanpa khawatir ketahuan, langkahnya terhenti dan Jongin berdiri sekitar duapuluh meter dari tempat Kyungsoo berpijak. Jongin tersenyum menyadari dirinya tak lebih bodoh dari teman Kyungsoo. Tak pernah ia lihat seseorang menentukan lokasi reuni di tempat seaneh ini sebelumnya. Setidaknya, tidak di sebuah taman kecil yang berdekatan dengan flyover.

"Temanmu ini bodoh atau apa." Jongin mencibir sambil memandangi manusia yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

Tak lama, Jongin mendapati seorang pria kekar, tinggi, dengan senyum lebar—bahkan hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya—yang cukup hangat menghampiri kekasih mungilnya. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kedatangannya dan saling berbagi pelukan singkat. Tangan pria itu meraih jemari Kyungsoo sementara yang lain membenarkan rambut Kyungsoo yang dirusak angin. Jongin melipat kedua lengannya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia hanya perlu melihat seberapa penting urusan mereka.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau sejalang itu di luar sana." Jongin berpaling menatap jalanan ketika pria yang tak dikenal mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lembut tanpa menerima penolakkan. Ingatannya tak pernah salah bahwa pria di sana merupakan pria yang sama dengan yang ia lihat bersama Kyungsoo tempo lalu. Asumsinya berubah liar.

Jongin terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu. Ia terus menggerutu ketika objek yang menjadi pandangannya melakukan hal-hal yang tak disukai. Mereka terus bicara hingga menyisakan Jongin yang terlihat jengah. Terakhir, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sakunya lalu menunjukkannya pada laki-laki yang bahkan melebihi tinggi Jongin itu.

Setelah beberapa sesi, teman Kyungsoo menyudahi pertemuan itu dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang lain sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kyungsoo hanya melambai sebagai balasannya. Sementara Jongin sudah tak berada di tempatnya lagi.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan—um, bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Teman SMA-mu?" Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan menjegatnya di sebuah gang menuju rumah.

"Kau gila," Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin tak acuh. Moodnya hancur mengetahui Jongin tak tinggal di rumah seperti apa yang diperintahkannya. "Bagaimana kau sampai di sini?"

"Kau yang membawaku sampai kesini."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi namun tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami ucapan Jongin. Ia membelalak, "Jongin, kau tak mengerti."

"Kau salah. Aku sangat mengerti hingga tak memerlukan alasan lagi."

"Kau tidak."

"Aku berpikir bagaimana orang lain bisa tahan bersamaku sementara kekasihku sendiri mengkhianati cintanya," Jongin berkata hambar. Mendapati wajah menyesal Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya. "Kau tahu kita hanya berdua."

"Kau takkan mengerti, Jongin. Dia sahabatku. Dia Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tahu berteriak di tempat seperti ini hanya akan memicu lirikan mata orang yang beralu lalang. Jadi ia menekan volume suaranya.

"Oh, jadi Park Chanyeol adalah nama simpananmu," Jongin mengangguk seolah memahami sesuatu. "Apa diam-diam kalian pernah bermasyuk di rumah?" Ia tak sadar niatnya untuk sekedar bicara justru menyulut kadar emosinya. Jongin tak peduli pada kenyataan di depan mata bahwa wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kau bicara omong kosong," lalu merogoh dalam sakunya dan menunjukkan sebuah arloji di wajah Jongin. "Aku hendak menawarkan arloji ini padanya, tapi kau tak memberikan waktu bagiku untuk bicara."

Jongin merampas arloji itu lalu melemparkannya jauh ke jalanan. Bibirnya tersenyum puas melihat rahang Kyungsoo yang terjatuh kehabisan kata-kata. Kedua matanya yang lebar semakin terbuka. Menyalang marah.

"Kau gila, Jongin. Kau keparat! Itu untuk membayar sewa rumah dan biaya hidup kita, brengsek!" Kyungsoo tak kuasa meremas kuat kaus Jongin dan menggucang tubuhnya. Ia begitu kecewa hingga tak terpikir bagaimana untuk melampiaskannya dengan benar.

"Sialan." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya kasar hendak berbalik pergi. Jongin sengaja menyalakinya dari belakang, "Pergilah! Temui kekasihmu itu! Tak perlu sembunyi lagi dariku!"

Kyungsoo menjerit, "Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Ohya? Jadi dia semacam apa, orang yang tak sengaja kau bawa ke rumah untuk disembunyikan selama kekasihmu pergi? Kau jalang, Kyungsoo!" Mereka saling menghujat di jalanan. Kyungsoo berjalan menghentak beberapa langkah di depan Jongin yang mengekorinya. "Jangan berteriak padaku, bajingan!"

"Biar kuberitahu, seorang teman tak akan menerima dengan mudah wajahnya dicium semanis itu! Apa kau begitu murahan?" Perkataan Jongin berhasil menembus telak batas kesabarannya. Kyungsoo urung meraih kenop pintu dan menangis lebih keras di situ.

Kyungsoo tak pernah memiliki mimpi lain setelah ditakdirkan bertemu Kim Jongin. Keinginannya hanyalah hidup bahagia tanpa harus tertekan berbagai pelik masalah. Kyungsoo ingin hidup aman bersama keluarga kecilnya yang mereka bangun bersama. Karna Kyungsoo mencintainya, karna ia yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama Jongin.

Jongin tercenung melihat tubuh Kyungsoo merosot di tembok dengan satu tangannya memukuli pintu rumah mereka. Ia beranjak menghampiri.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, kau melukai tanganmu."

Menarik lengan Kyungsoo, Jongin membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Rasa menyesal tiba-tiba mengetuk hatinya perih. "Maafkan aku. Jangan temui orang itu lagi, aku mencintaimu." ciuman lembut menekan ujung kepalanya berulang-ulang, Kyungsoo terisak di dekapannya.

Untuk sekian kali, Jongin merasa gagal menepati janjinya untuk tak menyakiti pasangannya.

.

.

.

To be continued

[ Do read yes, do review yes. Do not fav without leaving your comment ]

**-Siren-**


	3. Chapter 2 pt B : Runaway

**Jongin and Kyungsoo**  
by : **SirenSpecies**

God, Rest of Casts, Me

Mature

Alternative Universe | Romance | Angst | Real-life reflection | Endless obstacles | Forbidden love

3,6K Words

Based on _Radit dan Jani_

* * *

**Chapter 2 pt B : Runaway  
Warn! Withdrawal syndrome**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas di saat Kyungsoo bergelung tak nyaman dalam selimut. Perutnya bergejolak karna tak diisi apapun setelah tenaganya terkuras habis untuk menangis. Semua ini ulah Jongin sampai mereka tak dapat memiliki apapun untuk makan malam.

"Jongin…"

Yang dipanggil melenguh dalam tidurnya, menggeliat berusaha membuka matanya yang terpejam berat. "Tidurlah, Kyungsoo." Jongin menggumam seraya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Berharap dengan begitu kekasihnya dapat kembali terlelap.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, aku—aku lapar, Jongin."

Jongin membuka matanya secepat ia dapat berkedip. Dengan lembut meraih wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. Rautnya yang mengantuk mengukir senyum melihat kerutan di dahi kekasih mungilnya.

Jongin tahu bukan ini yang Kyungsoo butuhkan, namun ia telah menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan tak menuntut.

"Kau masih lapar?" Jongin bertanya setelah menyingkap ciuman murni mereka. Kyungsoo menatap lekat kedua matanya sebagai jawaban, seolah menegaskan kekasihnya bahwa sebuah ciuman takkan memuaskan hasrat perut. Jongin terkekeh sambil beranjak duduk. Ia berjingkat keluar lalu kembali setelah beberapa saat dengan segelas penuh air mineral.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya, keheranan. "Kenapa harus minum di sini?"

"Aku membawanya untukmu. Jika lapar di tengah malam aku selalu minum air sebanyak-banyaknya. Apa aku pernah bercerita?"

"Belum." Kyungsoo menggeleng. Satu persatu merasakan kaki Jongin menaiki ranjang.

"Yang penting sekarang kau tahu."

Jongin terenyuh memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki mungil itu menghabiskan minuman penghalau rasa laparnya. Meski Jongin percaya bahwa itu takkan memberikan kepuasan, paling tidak air itu mampu membantunya tetap bertahan. Dan untuk beberapa malam ke depan, mungkin mereka akan giat melakukan hal ini.

Jongin kembali menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan meletakkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya, namun alih-alih menyambung sisa kantuknya, Kyungsoo meronta kecil. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau masih merasakan lapar, hm?"

"Apa perutku terlihat sebesar itu bagimu?" Bibir itu mengerucut yang mana membuat senyum Jongin mengembang melihatnya "Jongin, aku masih tidak bisa tidur." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya di dada Jongin yang mendengkur halus.

"Mau bermain?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan, menerawang. "Aku berpikir kalau aku melihat sebuah balok besar yang bisa menampung barang-barang."

Jongin mengerti perkataannya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Itu lemari."

"Kau benar," pekiknya. "Giliranmu, Jongin."

Jongin segera membenarkan posisinya memandangi plafon diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling memikirkan banyak hal. "Aku melihat sebuah benda kecil yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Dia membantu dalam kegelapan dan—"

"Lampu." tebak Kyungsoo cepat. Erangan Jongin terdengar di antara gelak tawa Kyungsoo. Ia menyentil dahi kekasihnya menimbulkan rengekan manja dari mulutnya. Berikutnya ada banyak benda yang mereka bicarakan hingga rasa kantuk kembali menjemput ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memulai hari dan mengakhirinya dengan air mineral menjadi rutinitas yang fundamental dalam hari-hari mereka. Tak ada kopi hitam pekat atau kopi dengan susu yang sering Kyungsoo buat di pagi hari. Atau secangkir teh yang biasa dikonsumsi menjelang sore. Semuanya masuk dalam daftar barang-barang yang tak dapat terpenuhi.

Jongin meninggalkan rumah ketika matahari menghujani wajah dan membawa makanan sederhana sebagai tanda kepulangannya pada Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo telah mendesak darimana Jongin mendapatkan semua itu, Ia akan berkata bahwa masih banyak orang dermawan yang tersisa di dunia ini. Rasa lapar yang begitu menuntut menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk memedulikan hal itu lebih jauh. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bukan sekarang waktu baginya untuk mati.

Kyungsoo lelah melihat sikap ini. Jongin adalah pria sombong yang dengan mudah mengatakan kalau ia kenyang hanya dengan melihat selera makan Kyungsoo yang menggebu. Meski di belakang semua itu, sesungguhnya ia merasakan kelaparan yang sama. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin hanya enggan mengatakannya karna memikirkan perasaannya

"Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah manusia yang butuh asupan energi. Apa kau ingin mendahuluiku ke surga?" Kyungsoo menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Jongin meski Jongin tak mau. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah menerima jenis penolakan darinya.

"Hanya jika surga terbuka untuk kita." Jongin bergumam di antara mengunyah makanan. Kyungsoo mendengus dan kembali menyuapkan beberapa sendok lagi untuk Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa lapar tidak hanya memaksa Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk selalu berbagi makanan sedikit apapun. Rasa lapar juga mengantarkan mereka pada titik kulminasi kejenuhan. Kyungsoo berpikir sepanjang hari menanti sebuah solusi, namun hanya Jongin dan akal gilanya lah yang berfungsi.

"Minimarket? Kita bahkan tak punya uang, Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengeluh sesampainya di depan sebuah minimarket di tepi jalanan besar yang sepi pengguna jalan. Lokasi ini bukanlah suatu tempat yang ramai pada waktu petang seperti sekarang.

"Hanya mencari alat kontrasepsi untuk kita—dan makanan."

Kyungsoo mendelik tak setuju, "Bagaimana membayarnya?"

"Tak perlu dibayar." Jongin meringis.

"Kita bukan oknum kriminal, aku tidak mau."

"Kita adalah otak kriminal yang sesungguhnya. Ini akan menjadi sangat mudah, Kyungsoo. Kita sudah melalui hal tersulit dimana harus memanjat pagar dan masuk melalui jendela."

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya berkesah sebelum menuruti keinginan Jongin, karna ia sudah tak peduli bagaimana mereka berakhir nanti. Apakah mereka masih bisa berbagi napas sesak dalam sel atau meregang nyawa di tangan massa. Namun egonya lebih penting daripada regulasi yang berlaku. Setidaknya, ia mendapatkan keuntungan sebelum menemui ajal.

"Ini akan menjadi konspirasi tergila yang pernah kulakukan."

"Yup, begitupun denganku."

"Aku melihat CCTV, Jongin." Kyungsoo segera meringsut di balik punggung Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan itu. Tugasmu memegang kendali kasir dan biarkan aku bekerja," Jongin berbisik sambil mendorong pintu masuk. Mereka bersikap sewajarnya tanpa menarik kecurigaan. "Pengaruhi dia, sayang. Kau tahu apa yang semestinya kau lakukan." Jongin menatap seorang kasir kesepian di shift malam yang membosankan.

Gerakan mereka begitu licin hingga tak pernah menimbulkan masalah. Dari satu menjadi dua kali, lalu tiga dan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Satu tempat ke tempat lainnya kini bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Perlahan-lahan kebutuhan dapat kembali dipenuhi dan minum air mineral di malam hari mulai jarang dilakukan. Aktifitas 'tengah malam' keduanya semakin menyenangkan tanpa terbayang lagi akan kesulitan.

Namun hal yang dilakukan secara berlebihan terkadang lebih cepat menimbulkan rasa hambar. Jongin sadar mencuri membuat hidup mereka dibayangi kegelisahan dan menikmati hidup jadi tak kondusif. Meski yang dicuri tak seberapa namun itu tetap berdampak. Kenyataannya, walau kebutuhan vital mereka tercukupi, keduanya masih belum dapat melunasi hutang sewa. Hal itu menghantam pikiran Jongin bahwa yang mereka butuhkan adalah uang. Bukan sekedar material.

Mungkin hanya kesalahan Jongin yang tak akurat dalam mengambil peluang atau keberuntungan bosan memihak mereka. Perbuatan mereka tertangkap basah untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang biasa saja rupanya memiliki kecermatan amat tinggi saat tak mendapati ponselnya di atas meja.

Kyungsoo datang dengan segelas jus dan berlagak tersandung hingga menodai seluruh pakaiannya. Hal itu mengundang sedikit keributan dalam Cafe, hingga dua menit dalam kerusuhan itu, ponselnya raib bersamaan dengan dua pemuda yang melarikan diri.

"Mereka mencuri ponselku!"

"Berikan tanganmu!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya lebih cepat. Hal ini begitu menyenangkan bagaimana adrenalin mereka diuji; saling mengaitkan jemari dengan peluh berkucuran berusaha meloloskan diri dari segerombolan orang yang mengejar. Kyungsoo merasa begitu lepas akan jiwanya, terlebih setelah mereka berhasil mengelabui kumpulan tadi.

Jongin tersenggal dalam senyumnya sambil menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo di sudut bangunan kosong. Kyungsoo melingkarkan untaian tangannya pada pundak Jongin. Mereka menertawakan nasib sebelum berciuman dengan kasar dan dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua rencana yang dipersiapkan tak selalu tegak lurus pada ekspektasi awal. Uang yang diperoleh tak memenuhi permintaan Bibi penyewa untuk tunggakan rumah karna ponsel itu merupakan keluaran lama. Kyungsoo melempar uangnya di atas barstool sambil memutar mata jengah.

"Aku muak dengan ini semua, Jongin."

"Aku lebih muak mendengarmu mengumpat soal ini itu dan masalah yang tiada habisnya tentang rumah." Jongin meletakkan sejenis koktail di sebelah sikunya lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya. Ia berupaya menyambar bibir Kyungsoo saat yang bersangkutan menghindar.

"Kau bau alkohol."

Jongin berdecak geli mendengarnya, "Lucu sekali mengingat kau tak pernah meributkan soal itu sebelumnya. Kita biasa memulai segalanya dengan alkohol kan? Bahkan saat bercinta—"

"—hentikan," Kyungsoo membungkam ucapan Jongin dengan bibirnya. Jongin terdiam setelah Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya kembali. "Jangan mengatakan hal sejenis itu di saat seperti ini. Kau membuatku putus asa, Jongin."

"Kau hanya membutuhkan hiburan, sayang."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Jongin mengecup ujung telinganya, lalu berbisik. "Tak ada yang akan membiarkan uang itu menganggur sia-sia kan? Ayo pergi ke Game Station."

"Aku akan memberikanmu cinta lebih banyak mulai saat ini." Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin manja seraya tersenyum menyetujui ajakannya. Ia bangga akan Jongin yang selalu mengerti kebutuhannya.

Meski sebenarnya ia tak memahami arti kata prioritas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir, beberapa hari tanpa panggilan mengganggu dari Bibi penyewa adalah suatu alasan yang menandakan ia mulai putus asa oleh usahanya sendiri. Karna pada dasarnya, memperoleh uang memang tak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya karna dengan bodoh telah membuang uang yang mereka miliki untuk mengikuti ide gila Jongin dalam upaya membunuh rasa frustasinya. Mereka menghabiskan setengah malam di Game Station dan beberapa hal aneh terjadi hingga entah bagaimana keduanya dapat berakhir setengah telanjang di kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo menjumput dan memakai kembali apa yang ia dapat di bawah ranjang. Suasana hatinya agak kacau mengingat kelakuan Jongin yang tak sabar hingga merobek pakaian kesayangannya. Pilihan Kyungsoo jatuh untuk mandi karna ia tak mampu menghirup lebih lama aroma amis yang bercampur keringatnya.

Namun, sepasang mata itu mengerjap bingung pada faucet yang tak mengalir.

"_Uh, sial."_ Tidak ada cukup air di bak sementara faucet tak kunjung menyala seperti yang Kyungsoo harapkan. "Kim Jongin! Aku harus mandi dan kau bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, brengsek!"

Jongin muncul tergesa-gesa bersama sisa kantuknya. Mendapati Kyungsoo membuat keributan di pagi hari bersama faucet dan umpatan merusak kualitas tidurnya.

"Aku tak percaya kita harus memulai hari dengan pertengkaran setelah kau mendesah di bawah tubuhku semalaman." ucapnya menguap seraya mengusap sebelah mata.

"Tapi airnya tidak mau mengalir. Aku butuh mandi, Jongin."

"Kau tak butuh mandi," Jongin menyahut. "Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, kautahu."

"Oh, tentu, jika musim dingin memintamu untuk tidak membuang hasratmu dalam tubuhku. Kau begundal sialan." Ketika melirik pohon besar di samping rumahnya melalui celah jendela, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa suatu hal kecil telah menghadirkan kemungkinan besar yang lebih buruk.

Air resmi diputus. Dan hal itu amat memprihatikan bagaimana dua orang dapat bertahan tanpa air di sebuah rumah. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, barulah Kyungsoo menyadari kebiasaan baru Bibi penyewa yang tidak menagih tunggakannya masuk akal. Kyungsoo mendiamkan Jongin seharian karna mereka tak memiliki apapun dan kini mereka harus beradaptasi tanpa air.

Jongin menyangkal kalau ini hanyalah kesalahan teknis dan air akan kembali mengalir sewajarnya. Namun apa yang Jongin janjikan tidak pernah terwujud. Mereka terus berargumen hingga keadaan kian memburuk dimana malamnya, listrik padam dan mereka menikmati malam hanya bermodalkan cahaya dari sebatang lilin.

"Aku takut, Jongin." Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya dalam tautan bahu Jongin yang berusaha membuatnya senyaman mungkin dalam situasi ini. Ini hanyalah perkara kegelapan, namun Jongin menghargai kecemasan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah bisa tidur tanpa cahaya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Semuanya akan berakhir ketika malam ini usai. Aku akan menjagamu hingga matahari berterik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk walau ia tak yakin dapat tenang begitu saja. Namun bisikan lembut Jongin di telinganya yang terus mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' dan 'tak ada alasan untuk takut pada kegelapan' membuat ia pelan-pelan lupa akan kecemasannya sendiri. Jongin memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga ia jatuh terlelap dikelilingi cahaya lilin yang berpendar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum Jongin pergi ketika pagi, ia ingat bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal rencana kedatangan orang asing ke rumah mereka. Setelah ia kembali karna pikirannya terus berkecamuk membayangkan jika orang asing yang dimaksud adalah Park Chanyeol, Jongin dengan cepat menarik pikirannya.

Junmyeon telah berdiri di ambang pintu ketika mereka hampir menubruk satu sama lain. Otaknya dipaksa kembali memproses tentang apa yang membuat kakak Kyungsoo datang jauh-jauh mengunjungi mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius menjaga Kyungsoo-ku?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika aku tidak?"

"Hentikan ini secepatnya, Jongin. Kau menawan Kyungsoo seolah memaksanya untuk merasakan penderitaan bersamamu."

"Dia bahagia bersamaku." Jongin mengeratkan jemarinya.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Hm, yah. Dia membelamu sebanyak dia merelakan seluruh hidupnya direnggut olehmu."

Jongin meregangkan jemarinya, lalu menghela napas, "Apa maumu, hyung?"

"Mauku?" Junmyeon mengevaluasi kembali pertanyaan Jongin. Baginya itu terdengar seperti sebuah tawaran. "Kembalikan Kyungsoo pada kami, jika kau ingin melihatnya mendapatkan hidup yang lebih layak." Menepuk pundaknya, Junmyeon memapak langkah sebelum kakinya berhenti ketika ia melemparkan sebuah kalimat dari balik bahunya.

"Bukan kehidupan jika tidak ada air dan listrik, semoga bantuanku membawa kembali hidupmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal ini terulang dan Jongin harus mendapatkan sesuatu untuk meredamnya. Dengan kasar meraih rokok dan sesekali menghisap sesuatu di genggaman. Jongin menyamankan dirinya pada sebuah sofa ketika Kyungsoo menghampiri karna melihatnya berani menggunakan barang-barang itu lagi di hadapannya.

Ia menarik rokok utuh dari jepitan bibir Jongin sebelum mematahkan dan menghancurkannya.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan konyol.

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk meninggalkan benda itu pelan-pelan."

"Meninggalkan itu bertahap dan butuh proses. Pelan-pelan bukan berarti tidak sama sekali." Jongin menghisap lintingan yang lain.

"Listrik sudah menyala, mungkin air sebentar lagi."

"Aku tahu."

Keadaan canggung satu sama lain seperti ini bukanlah hal yang Kyungsoo harapkan untuk terjadi. Jongin berlagak tak memedulikannya dan Kyungsoo tampak kesal oleh hal itu dan tak dapat menahannya. "Bisakah kau sedikit saja menujukkan kebahagiaan setelah kita akhirnya terbebas dari hutang sewa? Mengapa kau begitu sulit, bahkan untukku?"

"Apa aku harus terlihat bahagia ketika mengetahui semua yang melakukan ini adalah Junmyeon?!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mundur, berusaha tak percaya atas jawaban kekasihnya. "Kau bahkan berani berteriak setelah aku menyelamatkan hidup kita? Ini semua kulakukan untukmu, Jongin!"

"Kita bisa mengatasinya bersama tanpa harus ada Junmyeon!" Jongin bangkit menyejajarkan pandangan mereka, meski perlu sedikit menengadah bagi Kyungsoo untuk menatap wajahnya. Semuanya akan terulang kembali dan perdebatan tak mungkin dihindari.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku dengan obat-obatan itu di sekelilingmu? Dengar, aku meminta Junmyeon hyung melakukannya karna—"

"Oh, tutup mulut itu!" Sesaknya tekanan, dan perkataan Junmyeon yang mengingatkannya bahwa Kyungsoo hidup menderita bersamanya membuat Jongin semakin cepat emosional.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Dengan serampangan, Jongin berjalan ke beberapa titik dalam rumah itu lalu kembali dengan beberapa bungkusan dan botol berisi obat-obatan terlarang yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi di wajah Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda satunya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Tak sampai di situ, ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga keduanya tiba di kamar mandi.

Jongin merelakan seluruh obat-obatan itu terbuang sia-sia dalam closet dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyaksikan semuanya. Hanya jika ia akan puas melihat itu, Jongin menatapnya nanar.

"Kau senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo telah basah saat Jongin merapatkannya ke pojok ruangan. Sambil bergetar, Kyungsoo berupaya mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya boleh bergantung padaku seorang." Wajah Jongin berubah seperti orang asing yang Kyungsoo bahkan tak lagi mengenalinya. Suram dan menakutkan.

"Aku—" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika Jongin menghimpitnya dan menggertak dinding di sebelah wajahnya. Ia benar-benar takut melihat Jongin yang seperti ini.

"M-maafkan aku."

Menatapi refleksinya dalam kaca bening di mata Kyungsoo, tak ada yang dapat Jongin lakukan selain menggapai kedua pipi rahangnya lalu menghujam bibir itu dengan ciuman kasar. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata, maka Jonginlah orangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya sadar bahwa mereka terikat dalam suatu benang kasap mata yang menjadikan mereka interdependen. Tak ada yang bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain membuat Kyungsoo beralasan bahwa tak ada masalah yang patut diperpanjang. Setelah semua emosi yang terbuang, keduanya akan kembali berbagi lengan untuk saling melindungi dan Jongin akan meminjamkan pelukannya untuk menjaga mimpi indah Kyungsoo sepanjang malam.

Namun malam itu lain dimana Jongin hampir menyesali keputusannya karna—sial, ada suatu animo dalam tubuhnya yang menginginkan sesuatu. Jongin tak dapat memenuhinya sebab—demi Tuhan, pemenuh hasrat itu telah hilang bersama seluruh amarah yang ia lampiaskan.

"Jongin, berhenti bernapas di leherku atau aku akan—_Jongin_?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang buram dan kasur yang mencicit. Pikirannya terkumpul saat Jongin tak lagi mendekapnya dan menuruni ranjang dengan wajah tegang namun lemas secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali naik dan tidur."

"Aku _menginginkannya_, Kyungsoo, kumohon…" Jongin merangkak hingga menyentuh ujung dinding dikamar itu. Jemari kakinya mengeriting dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya seolah ia amat butuh kehangatan. Melihat banyaknya peluh yang mengalir dan erangan menyakitkan dari mulut kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo sadar, bahwa Jongin telah kembali mendapatkan efek sampingnya.

Jongin membutuhkan pereda rasa sakit. Ia membutuhkan obat-obatannya kembali.

Kyungsoo menggeleng seraya menghampiri tubuh Jongin yang meringkuk kesakitan, "Tidak. Kau sudah membuang semuanya, Jongin. Kita tidak memiliki benda itu sekarang. Kau—kau harus melawannya." ucapan Kyungsoo tersendat berkat isakan yang mengganjal di lehernya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ini sangat sakit. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Aku—kumohon berikan aku sesuatu, Kyungsoo." Jongin meracau.

Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya yang bergetar dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengumpulkan kesadaranmu dan jangan berhenti untuk melawan rasa sakitnya. Ayo, Jongin. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kita pernah melalui hal ini, kumohon."

Jongin meringis semakin keras dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan kepedihannya. Jantungnya berpacu dalam kepanikan karna tak ada yang mampu menyembuhkan Jongin selain obat itu dan keinginan Jongin sendiri untuk menahannya.

"Tahan nafasmu, Jongin. Bertahanlah… kau harus bertahan untukku." Kyungsoo membawa wajah Jongin dalam dekapannya di saat bulir air kembali mengalir deras. Sindrom ini fatal, dan Kyungsoo tak ingin segala ketakutannya akan efek itu terealisasikan pada Jongin.

"Keluarlah, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau melukaimu." Jongin berbisik diantara napasnya yang tersenggal. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dan sebelum ia dapat merasakan semua itu, Jongin telah mendorongnya dan menyakitinya dengan perilaku kasar. Pengaruh sisa obat itu mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Kyungsoo, kumohon. Aku—aku tak bisa menahannya. Kau bisa keluar sebelum aku benar-benar menyakitimu!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya dan keluar dari tempat dimana Jongin bisa menghabisinya saat itu. Ia mengunci pintu di belakang punggungnya sebelum meringkuk dan menangisi apa yang terjadi pada Jongin; Mendengar bagaimana kekasihnya mengerang dan melemparkan barang-barang hingga menimbulkan bunyi kekerasan.

Perasaan bersalah terus membuncah di ujung dadanya. Semua ini tak terjadi bila mereka memiliki pereda dan Kyungsoo tidak membuat Jongin marah hingga membuang seluruh obat itu ke toilet. Penderitaan Jongin adalah ulahnya dan Kyungsoo merasa hancur menyadari hal itu. Apa yang Jongin berusaha lakukan hanyalah menjadi lebih baik untuk dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, kumohon tolong aku! Aku sakit…"

Teriakan itu mengalahkan suara lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menangis dan menahan diri dari membuka pintu di belakangnya saat Jongin menyeret kukunya di balik sana. Hal ini begitu sakit bagi Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Jongin kesakitan dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.

"Kau harus melawannya, Jongin. Percaya padaku…"

Jongin memukul pintu itu berulang kali, "Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa, Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin, kumohon…"

Sahutan tak lagi muncul dan ketukan kasar di pintu perlahan menghilang, hal itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo membuat kepanikan kembali menghantuinya. Menyerah akhirnya menjadi pilihan, karna apapun mengenai Jongin adalah kelemahannya. Jongin terduduk di sana ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu untuk menghambur dan memeluknya. Lemah dan sekarat.

"Aku akan menolongmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu." jika untuk mendapatkan suatu hal yang lebih baik memerlukan pengorbanan, maka Kyungsoo telah menempatkan posisinya di tempat pertama untuk kebaikan Jongin. Meski pengorbanan bersiap menelannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam adalah jam tidur kota pada umumnya, namun malam juga menjadi jam kerja separuh kota kecil yang hidup dalam persembunyian. Menjajakan kehidupan yang baru dimulai ketika matahari tenggelam dan orang lain beranjak tidur.

Ada satu dari sejumlah tempat dimana Kyungsoo tak merasa asing dan menjadikan tempat itu sebagai rumah kedua baginya dan Jongin. Club dimana Jongin melakukan transaksi adalah satu-satunya club yang dapat menolong keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Tuan, aku butuh bantuan di sini."

Seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang tertawa bersama beberapa pria asing yang tak Kyungsoo kenali. Wajahnya mengamati kontur wajah Kyungsoo sebelum seulas senyum tertanam di bibirnya.

"Ah! Kau kekasih pelanggan setiaku, kupikir ia sudah mati karna overdosis." Kyungsoo tidak ikut tertawa ketika Wufan menepuk bahunya, mengundang perhatian kawanannya yang kini terpusat pada keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia overdosis sekarang. Dia sekarat. Aku butuh beberapa butir untuknya untuk tetap bertahan. Kumohon."

Sulit untuk mempercayai seorang pria dengan wajah menyerupai bocah lima tahun memohon untuk ekstasi. Dan mata bulat itu cukup terlihat polos daripada kenyataannya.

"Kau mungkin memiliki alamat yang salah karna tempat ini tak menjual permen karet dan lollipop seperti yang kau minta." Satu pria di sana mengundang tawa pria lainnya hanya untuk dihentikan oleh Wufan.

"Dengar, nak. Aku mungkin akan percaya jika kau membawanya kemari. Ini tak semudah itu dan—kau terlihat kecil dan banyak polisi di luar sana yang mulai mencurigai orang seusiamu."

"Kumohon, dia bersamaku." Kyungsoo membopoh Jongin dari tempat dimana Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menunggu.

Beberapa pasang mata di sana tersedak. "Oh, dia terlihat begitu—tak punya harapan." Wufan menggeledah sakunya dan melemparkan sebuah plastik bening berisi beberapa butir. Kyungsoo hendak memberikannya pada Jongin sebelum tangan lain kembali merampasnya.

"Satu lagi, nak. Selain berbahaya bagimu benda ini juga tidak gratis. Apa yang kau punya untuk menjamin kepercayaanku?"

Bibir Kyungsoo terjepit di antara giginya, tak begitu yakin dengan jawaban yang dimiliki. "Aku akan melunasinya segera, hanya biarkan ia mendapatkannya dulu."

"Atau kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kami malam ini."

Ucapan itu langsung dihadiahi lirikan semua orang. Pria barusan mengendikkan bahunya sebagai respon. Wajah tegas Wufan kembali mengamati sosok Kyungsoo sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak, tuan-tuan. Dia masih anak-anak dan—laki-laki."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Maksudku, dia manis. Dan mungil. Dan tidakkah kau merasa ingin meremasnya?"

Wufan mengambil beberapa waktu untuk membuat keputusan saat jemari Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia tak harus melibatkan dirinya dalam hal ini. Namun melihat ekspresi Jongin hanya membuatnya sakit dan Kyungsoo tak mungkin menuruti keinginannya untuk tidak. Kyungsoo telah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong Jongin.

Wufan mencairkan keadaan sekitarnya. "Aku mengikuti semua pilihan, namun bagaimana denganmu?" tatapannya mendesak untuk sebuah jawaban.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming sementara hati Jongin telah menjerit tak setuju. Ia hanya menggerakan pupilnya karna berbicara sudah tak mungkin lagi baginya.

"Dia tak melakukan apapun. Dia setuju, Wufan!" pekik orang tadi. Wufan memutar mata sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya, mempersilahkan ketiga temannya menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak memberikan sedikitpun perlawanan.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Kyungsoo berbisik sebelum salah satu pria itu menekan rahangnya agar tak menoleh ke belakang. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, beberapa bayangan yang masih dapat Jongin rekam adalah sosok Wufan yang melemparkan plastik bening padanya sebelum berjingkat untuk menyusul ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

To be continued

Another part, see if this satiate y'all. Semoga ngga lupa dengan jalan ceritanya, dan selamat bergabung ^^

[ Do read yes, do review yes. Do not fav without leaving your comment ]

**-Siren-**


	4. Chapter 3 pt A : Rekindle I

**Jongin and Kyungsoo  
**by : **SirenSpecies**

God, Rest of Casts, Me

Mature

Alternative Universe | Romance | Angst | Real-life reflection | Endless obstacles | Forbidden love

3,6K words

Based on _Radit dan Jani_

* * *

**Chapter 3 pt A : Rekindle I**

* * *

Selalu ada kegiatan yang sama dan perasaan yang menyelimuti detak jantung ketika keduanya memasuki titik nadir kesadaran. Ada rengekan yang tergantung di udara saat tusukan demi tusukan berpadu dalam harmonisasi nafsu. Napas pendek yang terburu menjadi pertanda adanya eufora yang tertahan, dan rangkaian aktifitas itu takkan menjadi suatu kesatuan utuh tanpa serpihan jiwa yang melengkapi saat puncak telah dijejali.

Akhir yang diperoleh hanyalah kekecewaan dan perasaan frustasi satu sama lain. Tidak ada bekas atau perasaan yang tertinggal untuk dibagi. Semuanya menjadi hambar dan ekspektasi tinggi hanya menjadi angan-angan.

"Maafkan aku," Jemari mungil itu merambat mencari pasangannya. Meremas dengan penuh rasa menyesal saat pasangannya memilih untuk melepaskan kembali tautan itu. "Jongin, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo berbisik.

Jemari Jongin merunuti wajah Kyungsoo untuk menyingkap poni basah yang berjatuhan di dahinya lalu mengecup singkat, "Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu melakukannya. Jika semua itu masih terasa sulit bagimu maka lupakan saja." ujarnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kita hanya perlu mencobanya lagi, Jongin. Kau harus menyentuhku."

"Ini bukan tentang seberapa banyak aku harus menyentuhmu. Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu terbiasa kembali adalah tujuan sebenarnya, Kyungsoo," Jongin membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Kyungsoo, menghirup aromanya. Sementara jemarinya meremas sprei. "Jika bukan untukku kau takkan menyetujuinya dan tak akan pernah merasa seasing ini padaku."

"Aku benci melihatmu merendah diri," Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya, "Semuanya salahku karna aku menginginkannya. Dan itu bukan tempatmu untuk menyesal karna aku yang tak bisa menghilangkan trauma ini."

"Maaf."

"Nah, itu cukup. Waktu kita terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan untuk saling meminta maaf." Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Jongin saat pria itu tersenyum dan kembali mengunci bibir dengannya.

Kyungsoo terengah setelah Jongin menarik wajahnya kembali, memberi jarak bagi keduanya untuk saling menatap. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau matamu sangat indah?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Ribuan kali? Ini membuatku tampak bodoh karna orang akan mengira bahwa aku main-main saat memasang wajah serius." Ia membersut.

"Mereka berpikir kau sangat polos."

"Dan aku benci ketika orang-orang menyebutku anak-anak karna hal itu."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukan untuk menyatukan keningnya, dengan begitu ia dapat mengamati lebih jelas keindahan yang tersimpan dalam dua manik di wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pandai mengemudi, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu?" Jongin memandang dua orang pria yang menatapnya dari balik meja kayu. Terdengar bisikan kecil antara keduanya sebelum kembali mematut perhatian pada sosok Jongin.

"Apa rangkaian tatto itu asli?"

Jongin menggerakan lengan kirinya, hanya untuk menunjukkan keseluruhan tinta yang tercetak dari tengkuk hingga belikat dan berujung di lengan atasnya. "Aku mendapatkannya dua tahun lalu, dan yah, ini asli," ia lantas memandang keduanya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi?" salah satu pria yang bertubuh lebih tambun senang mendengarnya. "Tentu, tuan Kim. Tentu. Senang bekerjasama denganmu. Kau berhak mengantar dan menemani presiden Jung kemanapun ia bertugas."

Hari-hari penerimaan gaji selalu terdengar menyenangkan di telinga. Sedikit demi sedikit membantu memperbaiki taraf kemakmuran yang hampir sirna. Jongin cukup menyukai pekerjaan barunya meski yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mencari perlindungan melalui tubuh kekarnya.

Persaingan di kalangan eksekutif cukup ketat dan bermain lemah lembut bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Namun Jongin lebih senang menyebut jasanya itu sebagai man escort. Itu tidak terlihat seperti ia adalah tukang pukul sungguhan.

Hari-hari Jongin bekerja akan menjadi menyebalkan bila itu dihadapkan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin akan meninggalkan kota pagi hari dan kembali malamnya saat tugasnya selesai setelah beberapa hari. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya merasa kesepian dengan menunggu kepulangan Jongin.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

Jongin mengetukan jemarinya pada dashboard begitu getaran di ponselnya merenggut kembali seluruh perhatiannya. Senandung dari bibirnya menghilang mengetahui nama kekasihnya tertera di layar.

"Entahlah. Kupikir malam ini akan ada pesanan jadi aku—"

"Aku sakit, Jongin. Kau tidak pulang dalam dua hari dan itu membuatku terus berpikir jika kau di sini bersamaku."

"Kau _apa_?" Jongin menyuarakan pernyataan yang berputar di otaknya, tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kyungsoo, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal? Bagaimana kau melakukannya, apa kau beristirahat dengan benar? Kau sudah mendapatkan obatmu?" Ia melirik spion di sekitarnya untuk memastikan apakah presiden Jung telah kembali dari urusannya.

"Dengar, kau membutuhkan obat."

Suara parau di ujung membelai pendengaran Jongin. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Jongin. Mungkin hanya perubahan cuaca atau aku terlalu merindukanmu, tapi aku akan merapatkan selimutku, oke? Dan Jongin, kita—kita tak memiliki cukup uang untuk mendapatkan obat, jadi kupikir—"

"Sakit tetaplah sakit, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa aku menjamin selimut dapat melindungimu dengan benar? Aku akan mendapatkanmu sesuatu, aku janji."

Hanya membayangkan keadaan Kyungsoo membuatnya panik dan Jongin merasakan kekalutan yang berlebihan. Bekerja dengan membiarkan kekasihnya sendirian di rumah dengan kondisi seperti itu takkan mendatangkan kebaikan apapun bagi dirinya. Kyungsoo butuh obat dan mereka tak memiliki apapun untuk memperolehnya.

Jongin dipercaya sebagai pengawal sekaligus sopir seorang pengusaha kaya, dan hal itu tak dapat menjauhkannya dari sekelebat pikiran kotor yang merasuk. Ia telah menjanjikan dirinya semenjak hari itu; bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo merupakan tanggung jawabnya, hingga ketika tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah cincin bening keperakan di kursi penumpang, tak ada yang dapat Jongin pikirkan selain fakta bahwa harapan Kyungsoo bergantung pada benda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, Kyungsoo. Kau menipuku tetang segala hal mengenai cuaca, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang kau sampaikan."

Jongin mengamati kembali resep obat yang diberikan seorang pria yang telah lebih dulu menangani keluhan kekasihnya. Ia telah kembali dari kota besar dan dengan sedikit _bernegosiasi_ dengan barang sitaannya, ia berhasil membawa Kyungsoo ke pusat kesehatan terdekat. Jongin benar-benar lega telah mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali dalam pengawasannya.

"Kau hanya menganggapnya terlalu serius. Ini gejala flu biasa seperti yang dikatakan dokter itu, dan aku tak pernah bohong mengenai hal apapun padamu." Kyungsoo menelusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada bahu Jongin untuk mencari kehangatan.

Satu lengan Jongin terulur untuk mengusap punggung kecil yang dibalut mantel kebesaran miliknya. Terlalu menyedihkan baginya melihat bagaimana tubuh itu meringsut dalam pelukannya meski telah menggunakan kain tebal, Jongin tak akan pernah mengerti seberapa dingin yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Kalau begitu ini pasti flu yang luar biasa, karna kau tak bisa menjauhkan tanganmu walau sedikit dariku." Jongin bergurau yang dihadiahkan dengusan dari yang bersangkutan.

Menit terbuang dan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menanti hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin lelah dan tertidur meringkuk di tempat ia duduk. Jongin mendekapnya selama itu hingga pada gilirannya, ia meletakkan wajah Kyungsoo hati-hati supaya ia tak terganggu.

"320, Tuan."

Pergerakan Jongin terhenti untuk menatap lebih lekat wanita di balik kaca pelindung yang berbicara padanya. "320?"

Wanita di seberang mengangguk menegaskan. Jemarinya sibuk memasukkan beberapa obat dalam suatu kantung untuk diserahkan pada Jongin.

Ada saatnya Jongin menyendiri dan mengevaluasi kembali setiap ucapan yang disampaikan padanya. Waktu merenung memberikan efek baik karna ia akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpikir dan menyadari kesalahan dan kekurangan yang pernah dilakukan.

Mungkin Junmyeon benar ketika mengatakan bahwa ia telah merusak segala hal di kehidupan Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo terlalu berharga untuk menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan menjalani penderitaan bersama Jongin. Bahkan ketika ia jatuh sakit dan Jongin tak bisa mengerahkan kemampuannya lebih banyak untuk itu.

"Bisakah kau memberiku setengahnya? Kumohon." Suaranya bergetar. Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, sang apoteker mulai mengemasi ulang dan memberikan setengah resep obatnya pada Jongin.

"160, tuan."

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin semakin panjang merayap, menyisakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bergelut satu sama lain di untaian lengan masing-masing. Jongin mengakui bahwa ia harus atau setidaknya berterima kasih pada musim dingin, karna meskipun ia telah menyebabkan Kyungsoo tak dapat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia juga membuat mereka terjebak dalam rumah sehingga memiliki jam panjang untuk dihabiskan bersama.

"Kau harus bersiap dan bekerja, kautahu." Jemari Kyungsoo menari mengikuti helaian lembut rambut Jongin yang mengistirahatkan kepala di pangkuannya. Tangannya yang terasa hangat membuai Jongin dalam kenyamanan.

"Itu," Jongin tersendat oleh napasnya. Keadaan Kyungsoo membuatnya lupa pada pekerjaan, ia bahkan tak ingat bila masih memiliki pekerjaan mengingat kelakuannya yang telah melanggar kepercayaan orang yang memberikannya kesempatan bekerja. "Aku diliburkan." akhirnya menjadi jawabannya.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu tersenyum geli. "Kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Jongin."

Terkadang menyeramkan mendapati Kyungsoo mengetahuinya lebih baik dari siapapun. Jongin akhirnya menyerah, ia tak pernah mampu menghadapi rasa penasaran kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Aku mengundurkan diri."

Tatapan memaksa di wajah Kyungsoo seolah memintanya menjelaskan apapun yang terjadi. Pria di pangkuannya menghela napas berat selagi memainkan jemarinya. "Kupikir bukanlah hal yang benar untuk menginjakkan kaki di sana setelah apa yang kuperbuat. Itu mengejutkanku saat mendengar kau sakit, kautahu? Jadi—aku tak dapat berpikir jernih, dan yang terlintas di kepalaku hanyalah bagaimana mendapatkan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkanmu. Dan aku—aku menemukan cincin dan, _kau tahu_."

Wajah itu terlihat gugup namun Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman ringan dan belaian yang masih ia torehkan pada rambut Jongin. "Aku mengerti," sahutnya. "Mari kita berhenti melakukan hal itu, oke?"

"Kenapa?" Jongin menengadah untuk menatapnya, merasa terhibur atas ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. "Apa ini pengaruh obat atau kau benar-benar ingin kita menjadi manusia normal seperti yang lainnya?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, "Jika kau berpikir begitu, maka tak masalah bagiku menyebutnya kembali menjadi manusia normal."

"Itu cukup, sayang," Jongin menggeser tubuhnya untuk mencari kenyamanan lebih di antara kaki mungil itu. "Aku tak ingin memaksamu berdebat dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Hey, aku tidak mengajak siapapun untuk berdebat, oke? Aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan apa yang mengganjal pikiranku. Hanya jika kau bahkan mendengarkanku, aku lelah menjadi penjahat, Jongin."

"Hm." Jongin bergumam di antara matanya yang terpejam. Hal ini begitu jelas bahwa ia tak ingin melanjutkan percakapannya dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo dengan dahi mengerut. Jongin benar-benar tak ingin memikirkannya karna bagaimanapun juga, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk segalanya.

Kebersamaan mereka merupakan satu dari sedikit hal baik yang terjadi selama musim dingin. Namun itu tak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa lain dari hal baik, beberapa hal buruk juga terjadi pada keduanya.

Mungkin hanya perkiraan Jongin atau obat-obat itu tak berfungsi secara optimal dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Semua terlihat berjalan baik ketika siang hari namun malamnya, Kyungsoo akan mengeluh dan meracau tentang hal-hal aneh yang tak ada di sekitarnya. Demam itu terjadi hampir setiap malam dan Jongin harus selalu bersedia begitu kekasihnya memerlukan sesuatu.

Sepanjang kapas dingin menyelimuti genting rumah mereka, keadaan itu semakin diperburuk dengan adanya batuk tak terkendali dan sesak napas yang sering mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo. Sesak napas adalah sesuatu yang normal pada cuaca seperti ini, namun melihat reaksi pada tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin tak dapat menilainya demikian.

"Jika pil-pil sialan itu tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun, kita tak seharusnya membayar untuk itu." ujar Jongin setelah memberikan segelas air pada Kyungsoo. Kurang lebih sudah enam kali dalam dua minggu Kyungsoo berjuang merebutkan pasokan udara demi paru-parunya.

"Kita hanya membutuhkan obat itu lebih banyak." Kyungsoo bersandar pada bantal yang Jongin tumpukkan di belakang punggungnya. Wajahnya pucat dan entah bagaimana postur tubuhnya tak terlihat seperti Kyungsoo ukuran normal.

"Obat itu akan bekerja meski sedikit jika memang diciptakan untuk itu, dan kau masih bersikeras ingin menghamburkan uang untuk mereka? Kau tak mungkin setolol itu, Kyungsoo." Giginya gemeretak menahan kekesalan, namun Jongin segera sadar begitu tatapan sayu itu menyiratkan kembali kesedihannya.

"Maaf," Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tak bermaksud berkata kasar padanya. Jongin hanya—ia tak peduli lagi berapa uang yang dibutuhkan selama itu bisa mengembalikan kesehatan orang yang dikasihinya, ia akan mengusahakan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit. Semua gejala ini semakin tak masuk akal dan pria itu gila jika mengatakan ini hanya flu biasa."

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jongin, mengeryit. "Aku tidak mau jika itu menjadi alasan bagimu untuk mencuri lagi."

Melepaskan genggamannya, Jongin menatap wajahnya sejenak sebelum membawanya untuk sebuah ciuman murni di kening. "Aku tidak akan mencuri lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faktanya, Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa mencuri adalah keterampilan yang paling bisa Jongin andalkan—selain merampok atau menari. Ini mungkin membatasi ruang baginya untuk bergerak karna janjinya pada Kyungsoo merupakan kewajiban yang tak dapat Jongin langgar. Sementara musim dingin masih akan berlangsung panjang dan pilihan antara mati kelaparan atau mencari pekerjaan menjadi dua kubu yang saling berkontradiksi dalam batinnya.

Kyungsoo yakin mendapatkan pekerjaan bagi orang seperti Jongin dalam keadaan ini hanya akan menjadi rumit, sementara Kyungsoo masih memiliki cukup energi untuk mengambil alih perannya—ia bersyukur pada penyakit yang memaksanya beristirahat penuh sepanjang waktu. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo dapat membuktikan bahwa dalam hubungan mereka, ia tak hanya pantas menerima namun juga memberi.

Malam itu adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kembali di tempatnya mengais uang sebagai penyanyi lepas di sebuah Cafe kecil. Masih dengan suasana sama, namun situasi yang berbeda.

"Oh, sial." seperti yang diharapkan, dengan kilat tangan itu meraih cangkir porselen berisi kopi yang tersisa setengah. Napas lega terdengar sesaat ketika arah pandangannya beralih pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang secara refleks hendak membantunya.

"Apakah baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengernyit cemas. Ini hari pertamanya kembali bekerja dan ia tak seharusnya memperlihatkan performa yang buruk sebagai pendatang.

"Kau bertanya keadaanku atau kopinya?"

Wajahnya menunduk malu. "Kau, dan—kopinya."

"Aku tak apa," Pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas pada cangkir tersebut. "Ini bekas pengunjung. Lain waktu lihat kemana kakimu melangkah, Greeny. Aku tak ingin terkena masalah di jam kerja."

Pria itu masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan di balik counter dan kembali dengan beberapa gelas plastik untuk diletakkan secara menelungkup di dekat coffee maker. Kyungsoo masih terbawa dalam lamunan saat seruan dari atasannya menyampaikan tentang tugas baru untuk ia kerjakan.

Sebuah tugas untuk mencuci piring. Bukan hal buruk, ia suka mencuci piring. Di samping hal itu memberinya penghasilan.

Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini tidaklah berbeda. Masih terdapat suatu panggung kecil dimana instrumen musik diletakkan, wangi rempah cinnamon, meja kasir dengan stiker melekat yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas setiap gambarnya, dan lantai pantry yang selalu licin. Hanya jumlah pelanggan yang menurun akibat cuaca buruk.

Musim dingin seolah menawan setiap orang untuk tinggal di rumah dan kelenggangan jam kerja menghanyutkan Kyungsoo pada lamunannya tentang Jongin. Namun ada seseorang duduk di sana menarik perhatiannya; duduk diam seperti dirinya. Matanya tak terpaku dengan serius pada satu dua pelanggan yang berkunjung, hanya lebih giat menempelkan sedikit bibirnya pada _standing_ mikrofon yang dibentuk lebih pendek. Matanya terpejam ketika alunan musik bercampur dengan suaranya.

Kyungsoo suka akustik. Kenyataan bahwa ia lebih suka menyanyi menyalakan kembali semua ingatan yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum orang itu menduduki singgasananya. Panggung kecil itu adalah ambisinya—dulu.

"Aku tak bisa percaya jika seseorang menolak mendengarkan suaranya," Kyungsoo terhempas dari delusinya, menyetujui pendapat itu. Orang itu menghela napas senang. "Dia punya bakat, semua orang dapat melihatnya."

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Kyungsoo mengusap kedua telapak tangannya lalu meniupnya.

Terhibur dengan reaksi itu, ia mengulurkan tangan. "Kim Minseok—bos tak pernah bisa mengenalkan anak buahnya dengan benar. Dan kuharap kau penasaran tentang namaku." Tak mendapat reaksi lain dari Kyungsoo membuatnya gusar, Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya yang memicu semburat ragu di wajahnya karna dengan luwes menyudurkan tangannya tanpa berpikir.

Kyungsoo tersentak, tersenyum kecil. "Oh, maaf soal itu. Do Kyungsoo." ia menjabat tangan pria itu singkat. Pria sama yang beberapa saat lalu hampir ia pecahkan cangkirnya.

"Barista, dan di atas panggung itu adalah Kim Jongdae; artis Cafe yang memiliki seni pada suaranya," Minseok menerawang isi Cafe, lalu berpaling pada Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku tak pernah tahu sebelumnya Cafe ini kekurangan pekerja, kuharap itu tidak mengganggumu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Uh, aku," Kyungsoo membasahi sedikit bibirnya. "Hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Mencuci piring, mengerjakan apapun yang bos katakan padaku." Ia menghela napas berharap itu tak terdengar rendahan, meski sesungguhnya tak ada martabat yang perlu ia pertahankan. Pilihannya terbatas.

"Begitu? Aku tak mengerti Cafe ini membutuhkan dua orang pada bagian itu—bos mungkin telah memperkirakan bludakan pengunjung di awal musim mendatang," Minseok mengangguk mengikuti asumsinya. "Kautahu, jika ini menjadi pengalaman pertama bagimu berkerja di tempat seperti ini, kau tak akan menduga sesuatu. Tapi kau akan lebih cepat terbiasa dengan itu, kurasa."

"Aku pernah bekerja sebelumnya. Di Cafe ini," Kyungsoo melihat Jongdae mengubah posisi duduknya. Minseok tidak menyadari itu. "Menjadi penyanyi, persis seperti apa yang orang itu lakukan di ujung sana." kali ini pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Jongdae mengernyit.

"_Bloodyhell_," tatapan Minseok sarat akan kejutan. Lalu melembut sembari ia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Oh, well, lupakan soal panggilan greeny yang kuberikan padamu."

"Jangan cemas," Kyungsoo mengibas tangannya. "Aku tahu, aku tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang berpengalaman dalam hal apapun. Aku sering menerimanya dengan baik."

"Jangan tersinggung."

"Tidak samasekali."

Udara cukup dingin untuk dijadikan alasan bagi keduanya saling berdiam beberapa waktu. Kyungsoo sibuk meniupi telapak tangannya ketika Minseok menarik kembali perhatiannya. "Suasana berubah setelah rekonstruksi karyawan, benar?"

Kyungsoo tak berniat menanggapi, namun ia perlu. "Aku tak berpikir begitu."

"Bos adalah adik pemilik Cafe sebelumnya. Sebelum serah kepemilikan ia menginginkan posisi tetap dan gaji stabil untuk pekerja. Dan semua karyawan dipecat sebagai dasar kebijakan baru, begitupun dengan para freelance."

Kedua alis kyungsoo menaut, merasa tak seharusnya mendengar pengakuan itu. "Kupikir seorang bos tidak akan menceritakan privasi usahanya sendiri."

"Memang tidak," ia menyahut. "Sesaat kau berpikir mungkin kau hanyalah yang mengetahui masalah ini. Kau bukanlah satu-satunya pekerja yang mengulang masa kerjamu di sini. Seseorang sepertimu telah berada di sini sebelum beberapa dari kami datang."

Atensinya teralihkan bunyi lonceng tepat di arah angka duabelas pada jarum jam. Diikuti oleh udara dingin dan air salju yang mengkristal saat pengunjung itu melepaskan mantelnya. Ia membenarkan sedikit letak rambutnya sebelum menghampiri Minseok di dekat counter.

"Bos memiliki kejutan untukmu; namanya Do Kyungsoo," Minseok menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan kilatan senang di matanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung begitu tatapan ia dan pria yang ditujukan bertemu. "Kalian akan berbagi pekerjaan."

"Aku mengenal Do Kyungsoo." Pria itu mengulas senyum kecil. Kyungsoo tak yakin bagaimana ia mengatasi situasi ini; apakah menawarkan sebuah uluran tangan atau hanya membalas senyuman itu dan menyapanya seolah mereka pernah merasa akrab.

"Malam yang beku, Byun Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bahwa ia menikmati aroma sandalwood. Jam tutup Cafe sudah berlalu setengah jam dan ia sedikit merasa asing seolah harum cinnamon menguap mengikuti selesainya jam buka. Di samping itu, sandalwood kini lebih mendominasi.

Beberapa rekannya sibuk berbenah kursi dan meja—dirinya termasuk dalam lingkaran orang itu. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk menjalin koordinasi yang baik dengan Baekhyun jika pria itu seolah menghindari Kyungsoo dengan berbagai alasan. Bukan hinaan—Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa punya sesuatu yang harus ia perbaiki dengan Baekhyun.

Dan sumber wangi sandalwood ia temukan tepat setelah menyadari hilangnya Kim Jongdae dari kumpulan karyawan. Seperti dugaannya yang belum berpaling dari panggung kecil, Jongdae masih menyibukan diri dengan cahaya dari lilin aromaterapi yang ia letakan dekat stereo.

"Kau bisa membakar tempat ini jika kau mau, dan semua orang akan menganggur setelahnya."

Jongdae melindungi api yang menyala seolah akan mati setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Tidak jika aku meminta perlindungan Tuhan untuk menjaga pekerjaan mereka," ia menoleh sesaat. "Aku akan memadamkannya seusai berdoa."

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat, "Berdoa menggunakan lilin aromaterapi?"

"Bagiku tak masalah jika itu diperlukan. Lilin tetaplah lilin tak peduli sudut pandang mana yang kau pilih." Jongdae mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk mempertahankan keadaan hening dan mulai menutup mata, bibirnya terhalangi oleh kedua telapak tangan yang saling mengait di bawah hidungnya.

Hal ini terasa aneh bagaimana hatinya bergetar mengamati Jongdae bersama kegiatannya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingat saat terakhir ia mendoakan orang lain kepada Tuhan. Dan Jongdae sengaja melakukannya di antara kesibukan yang ia kerjakan meski hanya lilin aromaterapi yang mendampinginya.

Sesaat sebelum Jongdae mengucapkan doa terakhirnya, Kyungsoo berbalik pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pengunjung hari ini tak lebih banyak dari kemarin. Minseok masih—dengan riang— menceritakan bagaimana ia melakukan hal yang ia sukai ketika menghadapi waktu luang di Cafe. Hal itu tak menyurutkannya meski Kyungsoo telah lelah mendengarkan dan tak menanggapi apa yang berusaha ia sampaikan. Sementara Baekhyun masih memilih untuk membatasi percakapan dengannya dan membuat Minseok menyalang begitu Kyungsoo mengatakan yang terjadi.

"Kau tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tak menyukaimu, kan?" Kyungsoo sadar sejak awal ia tak seharusnya menceritakannya. Minseok begitu perhatian mengenai masalah ini. "Hanya karna kalian pernah berada di tempat yang sama dan sering bertukar pandang bukan berarti ia muak melihatmu."

"Kami hanya butuh waktu untuk saling membiasakan diri lagi, kurasa." Mungkin jika masa lalunya dengan Baekhyun berdampak pada interaksinya kini merupakan penyebab utama, Kyungsoo perlu bertindak sesuatu. Namun faktanya ia tak mempermasalahkan apa pun. Dirinya dan Baekhyun memang tak pernah memiliki kenangan spesial satu sama lain.

Posisi Jongdae seakan menjadi langkah tengah yang secara kebetulan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan apa yang pernah mereka lalui. Jongdae hanyalah satu-satunya dan artisnya sekarang. Panggung kecil itu menjadi haknya seutuhnya; bukan sesuatu yang dapat disaingi kembali oleh mereka berdua.

Awalnya hanya berniat mencuri pandang, namun hasilnya berupa tatapan penuh observasi yangmana Kyungsoo yakin hal itu yang membuatnya tampak jelas. Jongdae menyadari pandangan pria itu begitu sarat penilaian. Namun bibirnya melengkung dan Kyungsoo mengernyit sebagai balasan.

"Mencuri pandang adalah ilegal, tapi kau gagal melakukannya sehingga aku takkan mengaitkannya dengan norma apapun." Jongdae yakin ucapannya hanya sebatas ancaman main-main. Kyungsoo mendengus, mengikuti arahan Jongdae yang menepuk kursi kecil di sebelahnya.

"Apa hanya itu yang dapat kau lakukan? Penyanyi harus menyanyi, bahkan jika tidak ada penonton penyanyi harus tetap mempersiapkan suaranya."

Tawa kecil lolos begitu ekspresi diwajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tak menerima. "Bahkan seorang penyanyi juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebelum memberikan penampilan terbaik," Jongdae menegaskan, menyuguhkan kembali senyuman terbaiknya. "Apa kau mengingatku di suatu tempat, Kyungsoo?"

Mata lebar Kyungsoo mengecil. Namun tak ada apapun dari memorinya yang membawa wajah ini. "Tidak," ia membenarkan jawabannya, "Mungkin, ya. Atau tidak. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mengunjungi tempat itu lagi."

Kyungsoo pikir itu cukup menghibur bagi Jongdae, karna ia tertawa meskipun Kyungsoo melakukan sebaliknya. Pria itu mengusap bulir kecil di ujung matanya, "Aku baru sadar mengapa kau begitu peduli mengenai hal menyanyi. Saat itu ada Prom night, dan kau berdiri di sana dengan wajah kaku. Namun akhirnya kau berhasil mengendalikan diri dan bernyanyi dengan luwes, walau aku tahu betapa keras upaya yang kau lakukan untuk menjaga tanganmu dari getaran."

Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam. Jongdae bukanlah orang asing bila mengetahui, dalam kasus ini—sangat detail tentang apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Kini Kyungsoo paham kebiasaan pria ini yang selalu tersenyum padanya tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan.

Jongdae pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, masa lalunya. Dan Prom night hanyalah satu dari sekian acara yang pernah diadakan saat SMA. Entah mengapa ketakutan membayangi Kyungsoo jika banyak orang lain seperti Jongdae di luar sana.

Kyungsoo meneguk, memandang pria di sebelahnya lamat-lamat. "Kau tak pernah sangat jauh dari kehidupanku, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued **

[ Do read Yes Do review Yes. Do not fav/foll without leaving your comment. Thank you ]

**-Siren-**


	5. Chapter 3 pt A : Rekindle II

**Jongin and Kyungsoo  
**by :** SirenSpecies**

God, Rest of Casts, Me

Mature

Alternative Universe | Romance | Angst | Real-life reflection | Endless obstacles | Forbidden love

Based on _Radit dan Jani_

* * *

**Chapter 3 pt A : Rekindle II**

* * *

Memanjangnya waktu membuat Jongin lupa bagaimana dinginnya salju. Ia terbiasa menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo di serambi karna itu akan lebih menyenangkan baginya mendapati pemandangan tapakan jejak yang menandakan kepulangan kekasihnya. Meski Kyungsoo telah melarangnya berulang kali, menegaskan dengan segala penekanan bahwa salju itu dingin dan akan membuat sakit.

Praktiknya, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang mengalami apa yang diucapkannya. Jongin memeluknya erat mentransfer suhu tubuhnya sembari mengucapkan hal-hal yang sering Kyungsoo tukas—bahwa salju dingin—jadi ia harus selalu menjaga kehangatan dan berhati-hati karna sekali lagi—salju dapat membuat sakit.

Kyungsoo akan membersut dan meninju perut Jongin tepat setelah ia merampas seluruh kehangatan darinya.

Jongin menyadari wajah itu semakin kehilangan cahaya setiap kali memandang. Mereka tidak akan memiliki waktu banyak untuk berdiskusi karna Kyungsoo selalu terlelap seusai makan malam. Tenaganya terkuras sepanjang musim dingin dan Jongin amat mengasihani raut kelelahan itu.

"Aku akan terus bekerja, karna tubuhku yang memintanya."

Jongin tersenyum selagi memainkan jemarinya pada rambut lembut Kyungsoo, menopang kepalanya menggunakan siku pada ranjang. "Bagaimana jika aku yang memintamu untuk berhenti, apa kau juga akan menurutinya?"

"Permintaan diabaikan," Jongin terkekeh saat hidung keduanya menyentuh satu sama lain. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menyambut kedua pipi Jongin, menjauhkannya untuk memberikan penjelasan melalui matanya. "Aku serius, Jongin. Rasanya sangat—hebat, aku percaya ini adalah bagian dari proses pemulihan. Tidakkah aku terlihat semakin sehat?"

Kecuali tidak. Jongin harus memasang senyumannya yang tak mencapai mata untuk menyeimbangi semangat Kyungsoo. Namun ia tak cukup naïf untuk mengabaikan mata yang memanggul begitu banyak beban.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Ketika mendapati anggukan mantap, Jongin hanya memahaminya sebagai tindakan defensif untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia menghela napas, menghitung dalam hati untuk mengutarakan isi dalam kepalanya. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit bersamaku, Kyungsoo."

Mungkin usul itu memengaruhi pikiran Kyungsoo sehingga gerakan refleknya mengangkat tubuh menyebabkan Jongin terhempas ke sisi lain ranjang. Jongin segera mendapatkan tempatnya kembali dan menuntut jawaban. Tidak seperti dugaannya, Kyungsoo _tersenyum_.

"Kau bertingkah seolah aku mengidap penyakit mematikan yang memerlukan pemantauan setiap waktu. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya supaya kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa aku baik-baik saja?" jemarinya terulur untuk menarik ujung bibir kekasihnya, heran mengapa lengkungan itu menjorok ke atas. "Aku sangat sehat, Jongin. Percaya padaku."

Jongin menurunkan pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pencapaian terbaru yang berhasil Kyungsoo cetak adalah percakapannya dengan Baekhyun duapuluh menit lalu. Durasinya tidak memakan waktu dan hanya berupa desakan sehingga ia cukup mengucapkan dua atau tiga kata karna sungguh, lawan bicaranya tak pernah memiliki ruang personal bagi siapapun—Minseok bahkan mengatakan akan lebih buruk lagi bila pada rekannya.

Sementara prestasi lainnya disampaikan atasannya melalui Minseok tentang bagaimana ia mengagumi keterbukaan Kyungsoo dan menyukai kinerjanya dalam _service_ pelanggan. Minseok turut memuji perkembangan itu, mengatakan hal-hal seperti "kau punya potensi yang tak dimiliki pramusaji pada umumnya" dan menjamin bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki peluang menjadi pegawai terbaik bulanan.

"Kau membuat segalanya terdengar sangat mudah untuk kulakukan. Kakiku bahkan belum menginjak lantai café lebih dari tiga pekan." Kyungsoo mengibaskan lengannya.

Kim Jongdae yang selalu menjadi pegawai terbaik bulanan. Ada banyak alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk percaya pada profesionalitas yang Jongdae miliki. Ia bukan hanya artis kafe yang memiliki seni pada suaranya, jauh melebihi itu.

"Bahkan seorang penyanyi juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebelum memberikan penampilan terbaik," Jongdae menegaskan, memberikan Kyungsoo senyuman terbaiknya. "Apa kau mengingatku di suatu tempat, Kyungsoo?"

Mata lebar Kyungsoo mengecil. Namun tak ada apa pun dari memorinya yang membawa wajah ini. "Tidak," ia memastikan kembali jawabannya. "Mungkin, ya. Atau tidak. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mengunjungi tempat itu lagi."

Kyungsoo pikir itu cukup menghibur bagi Jongdae, karna ia tertawa meskipun Kyungsoo melakukan sebaliknya. Jongdae mengusap bulir kecil di ujung matanya, "Aku baru sadar mengapa kau begitu peduli mengenai hal menyanyi. Saat itu ada Prom night, dan kau berdiri di sana dengan wajah kaku. Namun akhirnya kau berhasil mengendalikan diri dan bernyanyi dengan luwes, walau aku tahu seberapa keras upaya yang kau lakukan untuk menjaga tanganmu dari getaran."

Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam. Jongdae bukanlah orang asing bila mengetahui—dalam kasus ini—sangat detail tentang apa yang terjadi pada malam itu.

"Kau tak pernah sangat jauh dari kehidupanku, kan?"

Kini Kyungsoo paham kebiasaan pria ini yang selalu tersenyum padanya tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan. Jongdae pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, masa lalunya. Dan Prom night hanyalah satu dari sekian acara yang pernah diadakan saat SMA. Entah mengapa ketakutan membayangi Kyungsoo jika banyak orang lain seperti Jongdae di luar sana.

"Sekolah mengadakan darmawisata untuk mengisi liburan musim panas di tahun kedua. Aku berpikir untuk tak mengikuti kegiatan itu, dan ibuku menyetujui tekadku. Tapi sekolah kekurangan biaya operasional karna rencana itu tak mendapat dukungan semua pihak," Jongdae menghela napas pelan. Tak terpengaruh oleh letak mata Kyungsoo padanya.

"Beberapa temanku kecewa karna sekolah berniat membatalkan acara itu jika bukan donasi yang dihibahkan pendeta Do masuk sebelum konvensi keputusan. Bagi orang tua dengan kehidupan sulit, itu adalah rencana terbesar Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Ibuku berterimakasih atas ketulusan orang tuamu."

Kyungsoo mendapatkan garis besarnya, tapi tidak untuk alasan Ibu Jongdae menyukuri bantuan keluarganya. Mendapati tatapan kebingungan yang terpancar jelas, memaksa Jongdae untuk meneruskannya. "Aku adalah salah satu siswa tak mumpuni itu," Sentuhan yang ia berikan terasa asing saat menggapai bahu Kyungsoo. Senyuman itu tertangkap kedua matanya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu?"

.

.

.

Siang itu Minseok berlarian menuju salah satu meja pengunjung di pojok yang lebih dekat dengan kasir. Mesin kopinya ditinggalkan dengan noda creamer yang sama seperti yang tersisa di apronnya, bersama gelas yang berserakan dengan mulut di atas.

Tangannya menepuk Kyungsoo yang memungginya menghadap meja, melakukan sesuatu dengan kain pembersih. "Kau boleh menebak sesuatu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau bicarakan." Perhatian Kyungsoo lebih cenderung pada meja yang ia bersihkan.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari gudang yang mana kau tahu untuk mencapainya harus melewati kantor Bos. Bukan berarti aku masalah dengan hal itu karna, wilayah penguasa memang tak seharusnya bersebelahan dengan gudang atau toilet, kan? Kau jelas mengerti mengenai kode etik—"

"Apa yang kau berusaha katakan padaku, Minseok?" Kedua bahu Kyungsoo merosot bosan.

"Ah, ya. Itu," Minseok melangkah lebih dekat. Memastikan hanya Kyungsoo-lah yang menjadi pendengar setianya. "Mereka menyebutmu. Bos bersama rekan dari eksekutif bidang kepegawaian. Aku mendengar namamu beberapa kali dari balik pintu kantor Bos."

Kyungsoo tak yakin bagaimana cara Minseok mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Bos berbicara dengan orang yang ia sangka maupun reaksi yang sepatutnya ia berikan. "Jadi… kau mau agar aku khawatir akan hal itu?" nadanya ragu.

Seperti perkiraannya yang meleset, Minseok tertawa aneh. "Khawatir adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau lakukan. You're so onto the winner here, Kyungsoo." Ekspresinya berseri-seri mengalahkan kerutan di kening Kyungsoo.

Semua itu membutuhkan waktu sepanjang jam kerja bagi Kyungsoo untuk menguak kembali arti tersembunyi yang ditangkap telinganya. Minseok menolak memberikan keterangan lebih banyak dan semakin membuatnya cemas dengan mengatakan, "Aku tahu dari awal bukan aku yang seharusnya menjelaskan padamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kupikir hal ini membuatku lebih khawatir daripada apa yang kau katakan."

Malamnya, Café tutup lebih awal dari bagaimana seharusnya. Bos membuat sebuah pertemuan tiba-tiba yang aneh dan Kyungsoo tak paham apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi orang nomor satu yang terusik dengan kenyataan bahwa hanya ia seorang yang merasa makan malam bersama pegawai begitu menyesakkan.

"Apa ini dan mengapa semua rekan harus mengikuti jenis makan malam seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menyikut Minseok pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum seolah mengerti kesulitannya.

Itu cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan wajahnya sesaat untuk mengumpat pelan. Begitu pandangannya kembali, di seberangnya Jongdae telah lebih dahulu menawarkan senyuman. Di samping Jongdae, Baekhyun dan sisa karyawan lain berjajar secara berurutan menghiasi setiap sisi meja makan.

"Aku mendengar ada satu pegawai baru. Namaku Huang Zitao." Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan senyum tipis, mata hitam pekat menempati kursi di kanannya. Lingkar gelap di setiap matanya membuat Kyungsoo tak sadar memandangnya lebih lama. "kuharap ini saat yang tepat setelah aku mengambil cuti satu bulan belakangan."

Mata Kyungsoo mengejap, lalu tersenyum. "Do Kyungsoo. Ini suasana yang cukup formal, menurutku?"

"Begitu?" ada kilatan senang pada Zitao. "aku sangat merindukan waktu intensif seperti ini bersama teman-teman. Omong-omong, selamat datang untukmu."

Prosesi makan malam berlangsung hening dan santai seusai Bos menyampaikan beberapa pesan formalitas kepada para pekerjanya. Ia cukup atentif untuk mendengarkan kumpulan pengalaman dan pendapat, terutama pada Minseok yang mana mempunyai terlalu banyak keluhan di hampir setiap sudut pekerjaannya. Seperti lokasi booth-nya yang sedikit terhalang area Bakery sehingga kurang nyaman untuk memandang para pelanggan.

Bos meletakkan pisau makannya seraya tersenyum kecil, "Kau bisa memasukkan perihal itu ke layanan fasilitas pegawai." Pandangannya mencapai seluruh rekan yang ikut mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari sajian di hadapan mereka. "Aku juga telah menyepakati rundingan bersama beberapa dewan pagi ini. Mengenai status Pegawai Terbaik Bulanan…"

Suara peralatan makan yang saling bersinggungan seiring ucapan Bos perlahan menghilang. Jenis kekakuan yang selalu terjadi satu kali setiap bulan semakin mengudara jelas pada menit-menit dimana Bos mengulur waktunya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kusampaikan rasa banggaku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pegawai terbaik bulan ini." Ucapnya gembira.

Satu tangan Kyungsoo lantas menjauhkan gelas _wine_ dari bibirnya, tersenyum menahan aliran yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak di kerongkongan. "Aku merasa terhormat." Ia menjawab agak serak.

Puas dengan suasana yang ia ciptakan, Bos mengangkat gelas miliknya, "Untuk Kyungsoo." untuk diikuti oleh sisa orang di meja itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tidak berpikir untuk membuat sesuatu seperti pesta perayaan?" nada jahil Minseok kembali terdengar di sekitarnya. Tak ayal ini seolah menjadi yang keseribu kalinya bagi Kyungsoo. "ayolah, Kyungsoo. Kau baru saja menggulingkan posisi Jongdae setelah limabelas bulan wajahnya tersenyum mengerikan di muka Café." Ia menyikut Kyungsoo yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan yang terlipat di booth Minseok.

"Kau tak akan membiarkanku memiliki ketenangan meski hanya satu menit dalam ribuan menit waktuku bekerja kan?" sahut Kyungsoo. "dan Kim Jongdae akan merasa tidak senang melihat penggemar setianya mempunyai idola baru."

"Nonsense," potong Minseok. "Dia tetap terlihat menikmati status _normal_ barunya, seolah kau tidak pernah menamparnya dengan sangat keras."

"Aku _memang_ tidak pernah menamparnya." Kyungsoo menaikkan salah satu alis.

Minseok bergumam, "Secara harfiah, _memang_ tidak."

Keheningan melanda suasana sesaat, kemudian Minseok kembali menyikut Kyungsoo yang mulai jenuh duduk menemani Minseok merapikan _counter_-nya. "Jongdae terus mengawasimu, aku ragu kau merasakannya."

Ketika menoleh ke ujung Café, tatapan cermat Jongdae telah berada pada dirinya—tatapan yang sama semenjak Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Jongdae bukanlah orang yang benar-benar asing—disusul senyum tipis yang entah bagaimana tak pernah jemu terlihat tulus.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya meski jarak yang tak terlalu dekat, hanya tersisa tiga pengunjung yang tidak akan peduli dengan volume suaranya. Jongdae mengangguk dari tempatnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia mungkin saja telah melakukan hal bodoh menuruti akal singkatnya dengan menghampiri Jongdae, perhatiannya telah disentak oleh tangan yang menariknya duduk di sebuah kursi kecil. Mata Kyungsoo melebar mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bernyanyilah untukku." Kata Jongdae.

"Apa?"

Jongdae berpindah menempati kursi di balik piano. "Bernyanyilah sementara aku memainkan piano."

Meski masih berusaha memproses hal yang sedang terjadi, mulutnya tak dapat tinggal diam dan menjawab: "Apa yang harus kunyanyikan?"

"Apa pun, aku akan mengiringimu," jemari Jongdae bersiap di antara tuts piano.

Hal ini masih terasa tak masuk akal bagi Kyungsoo. Minseok yang memandanginya dari jauh tak sedikitpun membantu. Kyungsoo menegup, "Kenapa aku harus bernyanyi?"

"Sebutlah jika ini persembahan setelah pencapaianmu yang luar biasa dalam sebulan."

Kyungsoo yakin itu hanyalah kalimat yang Jongdae gunakan untuk menyatakan rasa tidak senang secara implisit. Namun, jemari Jongdae yang telah lebih dahulu menciptakan nada memaksa Kyungsoo mengikuti keinginannya.

Suatu kejutan mendapati suaranya masih dapat menyatu sangat baik dengan dampingan musik. Hal itu menarik senyuman Jongdae dan seluruh perhatian Minseok yang melihatnya dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Tepat setelah pelanggan terakhir menjejaki pintu keluar, lampu yang berpijar di atas kepala mereka seketika meredup yang mengakhiri alunan dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berdiri menggantungkan jemarinya pada saklar, tanpa air muka yang mengindikasikan sesuatu. "Kupikir kalian sudah _terlalu_ mengingat kapan waktu tutup tiba."

Semua rekan mengetahui dengan jelas Baekhyun tak pernah menjadi orang yang paling peduli sebelumnya, tak perlu mengatakan soal 'menikmati diri dengan bernyanyi'. Ia bahkan tak payah memikirkan apa yang orang lain katakan tentangnya maupun yang harus dilakukannya dengan itu.

Sikapnya selalu tenang walau perhatiannya tajam, dan tangannya lebih banyak bergerak daripada anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Semua yang terlihat di mata Kyungsoo tentangnya merupakan tolak belakang dari apa yang Kyungsoo kenal mengenai Baekhyun di masa lalu.

Byun Baekhyun yang _pernah_ ia ketahui bahkan tak pernah menggunakan bus malam sebagai angkutan pulang, dan ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Kyungsoo melihatnya menunggu di halte yang selalu ia gunakan semenjak kedatangannya kembali di tempat ini.

Namun, malam yang semakin tenggelam menyisakan suhu yang menyita hampir seluruh kehangatan yang Kyungsoo miliki, dan hatinya terus bertanya-tanya apakah orang lain di ujung tempatnya berdiri merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kira-kira membuat seseorang secara tiba-tiba ingin menumpangi bus di musim dingin?" kepulan asap tipis terhembus di setiap napas yang yang lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Meski pertanyaannya hanya akan tertelan angin, Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun telah menangkapnya dengan baik.

Tetap hening, kemudian: "Apa yang kira-kira membuat seseorang begitu penasaran tentang apa yang orang lain ingin lakukan?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, itu adalah pertanyaan sama yang ada di pikiranku ketika kau begitu peduli mengingatkan kami kapan waktunya jam tutup."

"Jadi," Baekhyun menoleh sedikit. "menurutmu aku _menginterupsi_ kesenangan perayaan kesuksesan prematurmu bersama kawan-kawan konyolmu itu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kau tidak berhak memanggil mereka seperti itu."

"Dan kau tidak memiliki hak berbicara denganku." Lelaki itu menyentak sebelum menaiki bus yang berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Kendaraan itu tak bergerak seolah menunggu keputusan Kyungsoo, tapi ia lebih memilih _tidak_ kali ini.

Bus itu berlalu meninggalkannya.

Masih banyak pertanyaan menggulung tak sabaran menjadi gumpalan kusut di kepala Kyungsoo. Kakinya mulai merasakan licinnya es yang membeku di sekitarnya dan ia masih _berpikir_. Cahaya yang kian berpendar dalam kabut malam yang akhirnya menyilaukan kesadarannya kembali.

Kaca mobil yang merosot itu memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh keheranan.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, ini aku." Mata Kyungsoo berhasil menyesuaikan kilauan cahaya dan mendapati Zitao menghentikan mobil di depannya.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu bus."

"Hm," Zitao bergumam. "tapi bus yang baru kulihat berjarak limaratus meter di depanku."

Kyungsoo mengerti bus yang Zitao maksud. "Benarkah?" pekiknya, lalu melangkah pergi. "ada baiknya aku berjalan kaki."

"Kyungsoo, tunggu!"

Kepala Zitao menyembul keluar. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Aku bisa membawamu pulang."

Kyungsoo memainkan kepala ritsleting mantelnya untuk membunuh waktu. Spion di sebelahnya cukup berkabut untuk menarik perhatiannya. Meski jalanan di hadapannya begitu lenggang, Zitao menjaga speedometernya berada di bawah angka limapuluh.

Batinnya bergemuruh memintanya mencairkan situasi, namun Kyungsoo terlalu nyaman menikmati kesunyiannya, dan Zitao tidak terlihat keberatan dengan itu. Lelaki itu hanya memulai sedikit dengan arah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, kembali mengucapkan selamat atas pencapaiannya, dan bersama siapa ia tinggal.

"Aku tinggal bersama kekasihku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Ujung bibir Zitao tertarik, seolah ingin menggoda namun diurungkan niatnya begitu menyadari mereka telah mencapai area rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu tidak seharusnya melakukan ini," Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ia merasa buruk.

Namun Zitao mengibaskan tangannya santai, "Bukan masalahmu," Kyungsoo keluar lalu menutup pintu mobilnya. "itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku membiarkan angin menggigitmu saat aku melihatmu."

Zitao tetap tinggal mengamati wilayah sekelilingnya, mengamati pijakan pada salju seiring Kyungsoo menjauh. Pandangannya tak kunjung berpaling meski ia yakin Kyungsoo telah aman berada dalam rengkuhan seorang pria yang menunggunya di serambi.

Pria itu, entah bagaimana, Zitao merasa _tidak_ yakin lagi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hi! long time no see. i'm bringing new chapter!

Has anybody been waiting for this? haha. Anyway, miss you, guys. I've been reading your comments surreptitiously, just so you all know that i am still _in *grin*_ Another cliffhanger yippee

Thank you for reading my story, even more if you _appreciate_ it!

Love,

**Siren**.


End file.
